


Mi Condena

by Nonimi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slavery, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Universo alterno – Ambientada a principios del siglo XIX  - T’Challa x BuckyT’Challa o Winterpanther.En medio de las exploraciones en África, para secuestrar y llevar esclavos a América, Bucky es atrapado por atacar al rey de Wakanda.Él es condenado a la tortura y la esclavitud, haciéndolo pagar un gran pecado del cual no es portador.Es en medio de su infierno personal, que un príncipe lleno de odio lentamente comienza a cambiar sus pensamientos, haciendo florecer sus sentimientos, cuando conoce quien es realmente James Barnes.Advertencia: mención a violencia y tortura.





	1. I

Bucky respiraba apurado, estaba asustado y no entendía ninguna mierda de lo que los hombres a su alrededor hablaban, veía armas y dolor, como sus compañeros de misión estaban siendo asesinados frente a sus ojos y para él era tanto el miedo que se había quedado paralizado, esperando afrontar su destino cuando antes.

Sabía que esos hombres acabarían con su vida, después de todo se lo tenía más que merecido, estaba resignado a pagar con su vida todas las atrocidades que le había hecho a gente inocente, cuantos hombres, mujeres o niños había mandado al mismísimo infierno, pues eso era la esclavitud en américa.  

Cuantas veces intentó cambiar de rumbo, siempre se prometía que esa sería la última vez que se involucraría en toda esa mierda, pero el maldito de Johann Schmidt siempre lo obligaba a volver, pues Bucky era uno de sus mejores exploradores, siempre volvía con los mejores esclavos.

Bucky no se negaba al hombre, porque el bastardo lo tenía amenazado con la vida de su madre. Desde que el tenía conciencia su familia trabajaba para los Schmidt, a una temprana edad él había decidido ir con Johann a áfrica, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta en lo que se estaba metiendo, cuando el hombre descubrió sus habilidades no dudo en seguirlo llevando a sus exploraciones, pero Bucky se negó de inmediato, sufrió un par de amenazas, pero no las creyó hasta que una noche se encontró con el cadáver de George, su padre.

Ahora su vieja y enferma madre, Winifred, dependía de él. Mientras no tuviera el dinero suficiente para llevársela a otro lugar, tenía que seguir al mando de ese maldito comerciante de esclavos. Lamentablemente, ahora eso ya no sería posible pues su vida acabaría en un par de minutos, si es que dios se apiadaba, pero el no merecía ningún tipo de misericordia, de seguro pagaría en carne propia todo el daño que le había hecho a esas familias inocentes.

Mientras observaba como aquellos hombres de piel oscura daban golpes despiadados a sus compañeros de misión, recordó como había sucedido todo.  

Ellos estaban escondidos bajo unos arbustos, esperando dar con algún grupo que se hubiera alejado del pueblo en búsqueda de animales para la caza. Ya entrada tarde vieron un grupo con algo más de diez fuertes hombres, los cuales serian excelentes ejemplares para la esclavitud. Se lanzaron a la misión, atrapar a todos cuanto antes.

Bucky tenía a un hombre ya mayor bajo su cuerpo, tenía un cuchillo en su cuello y otro en su abdomen, seguramente el moreno sabría que un mal movimiento podría costarle la vida. Aunque James en esos momentos estaba dudando si valía le pena llevarlo con ellos, el hombre ya se veía entrado en edad y estaba seguro de que lo había visto cojear un par de veces, estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando un duro golpe le fue propinado en la parte de atrás, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y rodar hacia el lado algo mareado.

Cuando alzó la vista pudo ver a hombres y mujeres con lanzas rodeándolos y gritándoles en algún idioma que el no entendía, pero por el tono de voz de seguro eran amenazas, quizás sentencias de muerte.

A el lo jalaron del cabello, le hicieron levantar la cabeza, de forma que Bucky no podía apartar la mirada del todo el infierno que estaba sucediendo, de ver como sus compañeros estaba siendo asesinados de forma cruel, mientras de seguro el bastardo de Schmidt se estaba atiborrando de coñac en su barco. Esa rata inmunda, ni siquiera le importaría haber perdido a todos sus hombres, siempre podría volver, estaba seguro de que de tan mala calaña era, que su pobre madre así de enferma como estaba, sería arrojada a la misma calle. Se mordió el labio con ira y tristeza, aún podía escuchar las ultimas palabras de Winifred, como ella entre lágrimas le rogó que dejara de alejarse del camino de Dios, que dejara de trabajar en aquello tan sucio, y él con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente, se había despedido de su madre prometiendo que sería la ultima vez, que muy pronto serian libres.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso, si fueron sólo un par de minutos o quizás horas, sólo podía sentir el aroma de la pólvora, el sudor y la sangre. Cuando no quedó un hombre blanco vivo, los presentes hicieron un grito en señal de victoria o al menos eso creyó Bucky, cerró los ojos esperando que una lanza atravesara su cuerpo de una vez por todas, pero nada de eso paso.

Abrió los ojos cuando una fina y cortante tira de cuero carcomió su espalda, haciendo dar un pequeño grito de dolor, que fue recibido por burlas y hasta risas, para el siguiente golpe decidió morder su labio, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo derrumbarse.

Sus manos fueron atadas con rudeza, cuando alzo nuevamente la cabeza no podía ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, era un hermoso carruaje, lleno de joyas y detalles precioso, tirado por nada menos que un elefante, cuando notó que el anciano que había atado era quien subía de forma elegante, sintió como lo poco de quedaba de color en su cuerpo se había ido. Ahora tendría un destino mucho peor que la muerte, había atado a alguien de importancia, y no tenía como se pagaban ese tipo de faltas por estas tierras.

La cuerda de la cual tiraban sus manos fueron atadas al mismísimo carruaje, a sus lados los hombres que ahora entendían eran solados, se había montado sobre sus rinocerontes u otros animales, él era el único que iba a pie.

Cuando se pusieron en marcha, de inmediato sintió como las duras y finas cuerdas mordían sus muñecas, bastaba con que retrasara unos segundos sus pasos para que aquellas infernales tiras se metieran en su piel, ya no le importaba gritar o llorar le estaba doliendo como el infierno, sentía como ramas o piedras filosas rompían sus pies y como si aquel sufrimiento no fuera suficiente, un látigo de forma mordaz le rasgaba la espalda de vez en cuando.

Ya no sentía sus piernas, sentía como si mil agujas fueran clavadas por todo su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que no siquiera había un centímetro de su cuerpo que no sintiera que se estuviera quemando. Su vista estaba nublada, sus labios estaban secos y hasta respirar se había una situación dolorosa. En algún momento un par de gritos le llamaron la atención, al levantar la vista pudo notar que se estaban adentrando en un pueblo, la gente estaba por las calles, le miraban llenos de odio y repugnancia, incluso algunos le tiraron frutas o verduras en mal estado, mientras le gritaba lo que estaba seguro de que eran improperios.

A lo lejos se veía la entrada a alguna especie de castillo, si mal no recordaba en Wakanda aún había monarquía y el parecer él había atacado a algún miembro de la aristocracia, le rogaba a dios que no fuera el rey, de ser así, le esperaban días de tormento.

Al llevar cortaron de una vez la cuerda, haciendo que el cuerpo de Bucky cayera de forma ruidosa, arrancándole un par de gemidos al hombre. Lo comenzaron a patear con fuerza en el abdomen, mientras le gritaban una especie de orden, a la cual Bucky no entendía, algunas lágrimas de frustración cayeron por sus mejillas, no sabía que querían que hiciera.

Lo jalaron del caballo, hasta ponerlo de pie, sus piernas temblaban y por primera vez Barnes pudo poner atención en sus magulladas piernas, quizás lo mejor sería dejar de ver su cuerpo. Lo arrastraron un par de metros, de vez en cuando sintió la cola de algún látigo, pero sentía su cuerpo adormecido, quizás era tanto el dolor que ya no podía distinguir cuando le estaban propinando golpes de cuando lo dejaban en paz.

Finalmente lo hicieron caer de rodillas frente al trono, al mirar pudo ver como el anciano que había atacado lo estaba mirando de forma directa, a su lado una mujer de su edad tomaba unas de sus manos y susurraba un par de palabras. Junto a la pareja, a la derecha se encontraba un hermoso hombre moreno, quien lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la piel, Bucky ante el miedo no hizo más que bajar la mirada atemorizado, mirando de forma fugaz como hacía la izquierda había una jovencita que no le apartaba la vista, pero en ella vio tristeza.

El hombre anciano comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba firme y dura, daba la impresión de que le estaba reclamando, quizás acusando de todas las atrocidades que habían cometido. No pudo entender ninguna palabra, sólo comprendió que el hombre al parecer se llamaba T'Chaka Udaku.

Dio un par de ordenes a sus fieles soldados, la niña del trono, que asumía era la princesa tenía los ojos aguados cuando escuchó lo que su padre había dicho. La reina tomó con firmeza al brazo de su esposo y acaricio con cuidado sus músculos, mientras le susurraba cosas, Bucky creía que estaba pidiendo clemencia, seguramente la mujer sentía asco de seguir viéndolo con vida, y pedía su muerte o algo así, o quizás todo era parte de su animada imaginación producto de la sed y el dolor.

El joven hombre, muy probablemente el príncipe, tenía una sonrisa con sorna, lo miraba con asco y con una expresión de burla, pero en él había maldad, deseo de venganza, Bucky podía sentirlo mientras los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

El príncipe en algún momento empezó a hablar con firmeza a su padre, la reina y la princesa habrían los ojos asombradas mientras negaban con su cabeza, Bucky estaba seguro que pudo ver algo vidriosos sus ojos ¿o era su desesperada búsqueda de clemencia?.

El rey lo miró fijo y asistió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus planes, el príncipe se acercó y lo rodeo con un fuerte abrazo, mientras la reina derramaba una solitaria lágrima y la princesa se alejaba del salón a pasos firmes.

James escuchó como el rey le hablaba a la niña, repitiendo un par de veces la palabra “ _Shuri”_ , seguramente ese sería el nombre de la princesa, estaba concentrado en ver como la muchacha abandonaba el lugar que la bofetada que le dieron de improviso le hizo caer al piso y rápidamente comenzar a sentir el horrible sabor de la sangre.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con el príncipe, quien le grito de forma furiosa mientras apuntaba a su padre, Bucky estaba seguro que lo estaba amenazando por haber intentado hacerle algo a su padre, el americano no hizo más que mirar asustado, estaba seguro que de tener liquido en su organismo se hubiera orinado en ese instante.

El príncipe en un momento se apuntó a sí mismo y dijo un par de cosas, lo único que James comprendió es que el moreno se llamaba T’Challa. El hombre destilaba odio y Bucky sentía como comenzaba a temblar, dio un salto como grito muy fuerte hacia los soldados.

El un rápido acto un par de hombres lo comenzaron a arrastrar, lo jalaban del cabello y de sus maltrechas muñecas, pudo notar que lo llevaban al patio y lo amarraron a un poste que se encontraba al centro, nuevamente sintió un dolor tan tremendo por las cuerdas que dio un grito, del cual sólo recibió risas.

Lo giraron, y rasgaron su raída camisa, exponiendo su espalda. Comenzó a temblar cuando sintió el frío aire de la noche, a lo lejos sintió como algo cortaba el aire, al comprender que era comenzó a llorar. No falto mucho para que una fusta golpeara con fuerza su espalda, a lo lejos sentía una voz ya conocida, al parecer era el mismísimo príncipe T’Challa quien le estaba propinando un castigo.

Al comienzo llevaba la cuenta en su mente, pero era tanto el dolor que luego del latigazo número cuarenta había perdido la cuenta. Sentía como si su piel se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo triturados en su idioma les rogaba que lo mataran antes de seguir con ese sufrimiento.

Se estaba desvaneciendo, un par de veces había estado al borde del desmayo, pero el príncipe al notar su estado le había dado una bofetada, el algún punto sus miradas se habían encontrado, para Bucky se congeló el tiempo en ese instante. Volvió a la realidad al sentir el sabor a hierro en su boca, estaba seguro de que hasta algún diente se le había removido de su lugar.

Escucho las crueles y frías palabra de T’Challa o al menos eso indicaba su tono de voz. Bucky comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras pedía y rogaba por su muerte, sollozaba que su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más dolor, a cambio sólo recibió risas.

Rápidamente aquella infernal cola de la fusta golpeo con intensidad su espalda, sus piernas y donde alcanzara, estaba al borde de la inconciencia. Lo último que sintió fue un latigazo en su cuello y como la desgraciada punta del látigo había llegado hasta su oído, sintió un fuerte pitido mientras su vista se enceguecía.

Su último pensamiento fue hacía sus padres, le rogó a dios que mantuviera viva a su madre, y que, si tenía algo de misericordia con su alma, que antes de enviarlo directo al infierno, le permitiera reencontrarse con su padre, al menos una última vez. Escuchaba aquel idioma a lo lejos, se sentía mareado y ya no tenía control sobre su cuerpo, lentamente todo se tornó oscuro y cayó en la inconsciencia.


	2. II

****

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se hicieron presentes, Bucky comenzó a despertar. Había soñado con su infancia, más bien era un recuerdo, cuando su padre aún estaba vivo y su mayor preocupación era tener un delicioso postre.

Un dolor agudo en su oído lo dejó sin respirar, se sentía mareado, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, le dolía absolutamente cada milímetro de su cuerpo y tenía un frío invernal, sus dientes castañeaban y lo único que quería en esos momentos era echarse a llorar.

Sintió pasos que se acercaban, de inmediato bajó la mirada y su miedo se incrementó, no quería recibir más golpes. Pero parece que Dios no estaba de su lado, pues su espalda fue cruzaba por un estruendoso latigazo, rápidamente su vista se comenzó a nublar y apenas lograba escuchar que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no ayudaba mucho que tuviera un ojo prácticamente cerrado por la hinchazón y estuviera sordo de uno de sus oídos.

Unas fuertes manos lo obligaron a levantar la vista, se encontró frente a la cara de aquel príncipe con hermosos rasgos. Sentía que le faltaba el aíre, de seguro su torturador personal veía a darle sus golpes matutinos, ni siquiera espero que llegara el primer golpe para ponerse a llorar, de su boca seca y garganta herida, salieron unos sollozos desgarradores, algunos sirvientes que paseaban por el patio lo miraron con lástima.

T'Challa lo miró con repugnancia, con rudeza se encargo de tocar su cuello, en aquella zona que la cola del látigo había atravesado con ira, Bucky no pudo evitar estremecerse pues el dolor lo superaba. Sintió como algo cálido corría por sus brazos, fue en eso momento que se percató que de sus adormecidos brazos corría sangre, aquella maldita cuerda de la cual estaba amarrado al poste había atravesado su piel, sus muñecas estaban amoratadas y sangrantes.

El príncipe le gritó algunas cosas, pero no lograba entender nada, se sentía aún más mareado que antes, tenía nauseas y frío, se sentía congelado pese a aquel maravilloso sol que lo iluminaba, intentó mantener la compostura, pero le era imposible, un embriagador sueño lo invadía y estaba seguro de que su magullado cuerpo estaba siendo torturado otra vez ¿o acaso era sus terroríficos recuerdos mortificándolo?

Escuchó la voz de su madre, como ella tocaba con cariño su frente y le susurraba algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir, ¿se había muerto o todo era un sueño? En esos momentos no le importaba realmente. Quería hablar, pero de su boca no salían palabras, sentía su garganta tan seca que llegaba a doler, como si ésta hubiera sido quemada.

Algo helado fue puesto cerca de su boca, al percatarse que era agua no dudo en beberla, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar la posibilidad que fuera una táctica más de tortura, con tal de que fuera algún líquido se conformaba. No se había equivoca, el beber aquella sustancia sólo le hizo llorar, su garganta herida dolía demasiado, pero al menos ya no tenía sed.

Todo fue oscuro otra vez, sintió una voz de una mujer joven, pero no logró enfocar, la visión de su único ojo funcional en esos momentos, sólo le mostraba oscuridad.

Shuri estaba alterada, no podía creer en las condiciones que su hermano había dejado a aquel hombre. Comprendía que había amenazado a su padre e incluso que por su culpa algunos de sus compatriotas habían sido llevados a América. Si lo querían muerto, debiesen haberlo matado de una sola vez, mantenerlo en esa tortura constante era inhumano, realmente sádico.

Cuando se acercó al hombre de cabellos castaños, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar, estaba empatizando por todo el dolor físico que él debiese sentir, no lograba creer todas las magulladuras, cardenales y cortes que tenía. Ahogo un grito al notar como el hombre luchaba con la inconsciencia y su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, se acercó temerosa, no quería hacerle más daño.

Puso suavemente una de sus manos en aquella sudorosa frente, para notar que aquel americano estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Rápidamente fue por un cuenco de agua, y con sumo cuidado le hizo beber, de seguro estaba deshidratado, sus labios secos y estado lo evidenciaban, además estar bajo el sol a más de 30 grados no indicaba nada bueno.

Quedó impactada cuando aquel hombre le miro y dio una leve sonrisa, no la veía a ella, estaba perdido en sus alucinaciones, pues en un apenas audible susurro no paraba de llamar a su madre, aquello le partió el corazón, y con lágrimas en los ojos fue por su padre, no podía seguir permitiendo que su hermano se trasformara en un monstruo.

–  _Padre es aberrante, si quieren matarlo háganlo, pero no lo hagan sufrir así_ – lloraba la princesa desconsolada, mientras era consolada por su madre, quien compartía pensamiento con ella.

–  _Amor nuestra hija tiene razón, que ejemplo de sadismo le estamos dando a nuestro pueblo_ – dijo la reina con voz amable, ella era reconocida por su bondad y calma.

–  _Ni lo piensen –_ gritó el príncipe que hacía presencia en el salón –  _esos bastardos han vendido y matado a los nuestros, aquel hombre merece mucho más dolor_.  _Si tanto les importa que dirá el pueblo, lo llevaré a las mazmorras, pero ni crean que le daré la muerte tan fácil_ – fue todo lo que dijo T'Challa con una perfecta frialdad. La princesa lloró aún más, a su madre se le aguaron los ojos y el rey negó con la cabeza ¿qué tipo de heredero le esperaba a Wakanda?

El príncipe pidió a sus guardias que desataran al castaño, quien cayó con un duro golpe al suelo, dando un grito de dolor que a todos les congeló hasta los huesos, T'Challa tuvo que reprimir una mueca, hasta a él le había producido algo ver el deplorable estado de aquel tipo, pero de sólo recordar que atacó a su padre, su bondad se desvanecía y las ansias de venganza se apoderaban de su alma.

Entre dos guerreros lo comenzaron a arrastrar por el suelo, Bucky no lloraba, es más, no emitía ningún sonido, su mirada estaba ida. El castaño estaba rezando, aquello que no había hecho en años. Le pedía a su padre que interviniera con Dios, ya que a él no lo escuchaba, rogaba que acabara con su vida cuanto antes, no quería seguir sufriendo, si lo seguían torturando se volvería loco.

Lo lanzaron al suelo con tal rudeza que Bucky dio un grito nuevamente cuando sus costillas dieron de lleno con el suelo, aquel lugar estaba húmedo, oscuro y frío, comenzó a temblar, quería abrazar su cuerpo en un vago intento por menguar sus escalofríos, pero le era imposible, no podía levantar los brazos, ya no los sentía.

–  _Má...tame, haz...me su...frir, pero má...mátame_  – comenzó a implorar Barnes, mientras su voz salía tan rasposa que cada letra dolía en su garganta.

–  _Jamás –_ apenas el príncipe de Wakanda habló en su idioma, Bucky pudo darse cuenta de que el hombre había entendido cada una de sus súplicas, y por lo tanto, no estaba dispuesto a tener ni siquiera un ápice de piedad. Comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer –  _por tu culpa, muchos de los míos han encontrado el horror, ahora tu cuerpo pagará cada una de sus lágrimas –_ prácticamente le escupió esas palabras, era tan indiferente su tono de voz, que a Bucky lo llenaba de miedo.

James sabía que, aunque acabaran con su vida el infierno para los pobres wakandianos seguiría. Él comprendía que debía pagar por sus pecados, pero ya no le salvaría el culo al bastardo de su amo, haría su última buena acción, quizás con eso Dios se apiadaba, y al menos, le daba su ansiada muerte, porque al paraíso estaba claro que jamás llegaría.

–  _Jo...Johann Schmi...midt_  – dio una dolorosa respiración, sentía que su garganta se estaba incendiado – pu...puerto oscu...cu...ro – estaba desmayándose otra vez, no tenía idea si aquellas palabras las había pensado o realmente había logrado articular, esperaba que sí.

T'Challa se quedó procesando aquellas palabras, intentando pensar a que se refería aquel bastardo americano, rápidamente ató cabos y logró entender aquel mensaje. Pero también podía ser una trampa, no confiaba para nada en aquel extranjero, por mucho que estuviera al borde de la muerte, seguía siendo su enemigo.

Golpeo con fuerza el rosto de Bucky, el hombre entre jadeos despertó de su inconsciencia, pero su único ojo abierto no lo lograba enfocar del todo.

–  _Júrame que no es una trampa –_  en esos momentos T'Challa estaba apretando con tanta fuerza el mentón de Barnes, que de seguro dejaba sus dedos marcados. El castaño intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salían palabras, sólo movió la cabeza con un gesto afirmativo. El moreno lo soltó con despreció, haciendo que el flácido cuerpo del hombre revotara en el suelo, para luego salir en búsqueda de sus mejores hombres, irían tras la pista de ese tal Johann Schmidt.

Shuri no acató más órdenes, luego de un par de horas que su hermano se había ido con sus mejores soldados, ella decidió ir en ayuda de aquel extranjero. Salió disparada a las mazmorras, ya era bastante entrada la noche y sería la mejor oportunidad para no ser descubierta, llevaba con ella agua y medicina, también algunas pomadas y vendas.

Gracias a una antorcha se logró iluminar, pare encontrar en medio de una maltrecha mazmorra a aquel extranjero de cabellos castaños. El hombre estaba cara al piso y su cuerpo se estremecía con fuerza, como pudo logró girarlo, para encontrarse con un demacrado rostro.

La temperatura estaba aún más alta que aquella tarde, necesitaba llevarlo a algún lugar con agua fría, si seguía en esas condiciones moriría. El hombre respiraba con dificultad, mientras entre sollozos llamada a su padre y a su madre, la mujer no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas y golpear el puño con furia, el extranjero moriría muy pronto.

Dio un salto cuando alguien entró, al levantarse se enfrentó a la mirada de su hermano, el príncipe de Wakanda se veía agotado y  sus ropajes estaban llenos de sangre, ella arrugó la nariz y prefirió no preguntar.

Pero ambos príncipes de Wakanda dieron un respingo al escuchar un jadeo, para luego darse cuenta que el extranjero se estaba ahogando, se estaba muriendo. Shuri ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo, fue corriendo en su ayuda, estaba dispuesta a dar aire boca a boca, no quería vivir con el cargo de consciencia de no haber hecho algo, de ver como alguien se moría frente a sus ojos.

Pero fue empujada por su hermano, estaba dispuesta a replicar, cuando notó como T'Challa se acercó al castaño, para proceder él a dar oxígeno, se quedó anonadada. El moreno logró estabilizarlo, pero con aquella fiebre muy pronto volvería a juguetear con los muertos.

– _¿Lo sigues manteniendo con vida para torturarlo? Eres un maldito demente_ – le grito ella furiosa con lágrimas de impotencia, pero su hermano negó con la cabeza.

Luego en un acto absolutamente inverosímil, tomó al extranjero entre sus brazos y con un gesto le pidió a su hermana que lo siguiera, juntos llevaron al hombre hasta una tinaja del palacio y lo sumergieron en fría agua, mientras la princesa intentaba hacerle beber algunas medicinas.

–  _¿Qué mierda estas haciendo T'Challa?_ – le pregunto la princesa más que confundida, no lograba entender la forma tan bipolar de actuar de su hermano.

–  _Él traicionó a los suyos, me dio en bandeja de plata la cabeza del contrabandista de esclavos. Gracias a su ayuda, logré acabar con esa rata y de paso, salvar a más de veinte de los nuestros, le debo las vidas de ellos_  – soltó las palabras con odio, Shuri no pudo evitar notar como su hermano miraba todas las magulladuras del torturado cuerpo.

El príncipe quedó absorto en sus recuerdos recientes. Cuando se enfrento a aquella rata de Schmidt, le preguntó por el castaño, más bien le soltó con gracia que uno de sus hombres lo había traicionado. Pero el contrabandista, dio una risa llena de ironía.

– _Siempre supe que tenía que deshacerme de esa escoria que salvaba mujeres y niños, así como hice con su padre_ – el moreno quedó atónito ante esas palabras, luego no lo pensó mucho más y terminó matando a aquel bastardo en un limpio movimiento.

Si lo que aquel miserable hombre decía era cierto, el americano no podía ser tan malo, por alguna razón ya no tenía ganas de asesinarlo, quería saber que tanto en aquellas palabras de esa rata eran ciertas, además, quizás con ayuda de él, podría dar con otros contrabandistas. Le perdonaría la vida, si él le ayudaba con el asunto de los esclavos.

Cuando al fin lograron bajar la fiebre, los herederos de Wakanda lo llevaron hasta una habitación de servicio. Shuri que era muy hábil con las curaciones comenzó a tratar aquel maltratado cuerpo, no podía creer el sadismo con el que lo había maltratado su hermano.

– _Eres un maldito sádico_ – cuando ella se dio cuenta de las palabras dichas, ya había abofeteado a su hermano, dio un salto al notar que había hecho aquella acción, nunca en su vida le había levantado la mano a T'Challa.

Con cuidado comenzó a poner pomadas y vendas, prácticamente tuvo que cubrir todo el cuerpo del extranjero. Pero lo que más le preocupaban eran sus muñecas, las heridas eran demasiado profundas, no quería decirlo, pero su brazo izquierdo estaba infectado, era muy probable que tuvieran que amputarlo.

Pasaron un par de días, Shuri no se alejó del americano, algo en él le inspiraba misericordia. La fiebre no bajaba y no había vuelto a despertar, apenas lograban darle algo de líquido, el hombre estaba sumamente delgado y demacrado, parecía un muerto en vida, al parecer aún luchaba por aferrarse a este mundo, aunque, en gritos muchas veces le gritaba a su padre que se lo llevara.

A veces lloraba, otras rogaba por su muerte y de vez en cuando le hablaba a su padre o a su madre, como si ellos estuvieran presentes, la princesa temía por la cordura de aquel hombre.

–  _¿Cómo se encuentra?_ – preguntó T'Challa. Él iba todos los días a visitarlo, pero siempre se quedaba algunos minutos y jamás hablaba, sólo observaba en silencio.

–  _La fiebre ha disminuido, la infección fue controlada, pero es probable que su brazo izquierdo haya quedado inútil_ – Shuri se expresó con tristeza –  _esperamos que pronto recupere la consciencia._

Los hermanos Udaku se enfrascaron en una trivial conversación cuando un fuerte jadeo les hizo girar sus cabezas, Bucky había vuelto a la consciencia.  


	3. III

Los herederos de Wakanda se quedaron estáticos mirando al hombre que había vuelto a la consciencia luego de días entre fiebres y delirios.

Bucky intentó incorporarse, pero falló rotundamente, sólo hizo una mueca de dolor mientras volvía a su antigua posición. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, sus cardenales aún estaban de un violáceo fuerte, se podían notar los golpes de T'Challa, incluso sus dedos marcados en la barbilla.

Shuri se apresuró a ir a su lado, de inmediato le acercó un cuenco con agua, pero el americano lo quedo mirando con desconfianza. Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida, para luego comenzar a hablarle en su idioma.

 _– Tranquilo no te haré daño, soy la princesa Shuri Udaku –_ le explicó amablemente, mientras intentaba nuevamente hacerle beber algo de agua. El castaño parpadeo un par de veces y aunque algo inseguro decidió beber, en esos momentos se sentía mareado y su cabeza dolía tanto que no lo dejaba pensar bien.

 _– Ja...James Bar...bar...nes –_  intentó decir el hombre con su voz rasposa. Cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de T'Challa se estremeció para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió nuevamente, el príncipe ya había abandonado la habitación y la princesa le seguía mirando de una forma cálida, pudo recordar como un par de veces había escuchado su voz.

Más tarde seguía sintiéndose mal, su cabeza dolía aún más, sentía el estómago revuelto y apenas podía mover su cuerpo, aún podía sentir el calor de los latigazos y su brazo derecho se sentía pesado, no lo podía mover y éste no paraba de pulsar, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a dar un quejido por miedo a que lo golpearan nuevamente.

Sentía como sus lágrimas se estaban acumulando, realmente se estaba muriendo del dolor, tenía frío y lo único que quería en esos momentos era dormir, quizás así ya no sentiría más dolor. La puerta fue abierta de golpe, Bucky dio un respingo y se quedó tan quieto como pudo.

 _– Tranquilo señor Barnes, traje comida y mi madre trae algunas hierbas medicinales –_ el castaño bajo la mirada ante aquellas palabras no podía creer que tuviera a la mismísima reina frente a él, no se sentía digno.

 _– Cariño no te hare daño –_ escuchó la dulce voz de la reina, quien comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, intentando tranquilizar al hombre que no paraba de temblar – _toma esto, te hará sentir mejor –_ la mujer le hizo beber una infusión que tenía un sabor horrible, pero no se atrevía a hacer la observación.

Shuri le extendió una bandeja con algunos bocadillos, el intentó tomarla, pero su brazo izquierdo no respondía, haciendo que la comida resbalara de sus manos y terminara en el suelo. Como acto reflejo se puso en posición fetal y con su maltrecho brazo derecho intentó taparse la cara, estaba seguro de que el cualquier momento llegarían los golpes, comenzó a rogar por su vida, gritaba que no lo golpearan.

Tanto la princesa como la reina se habían quedado quietas, congeladas ante la situación que estaban viendo, cuando Ramonda se acercó al muchacho pudo ver como este había caído desmayado. Rápidamente comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del hombre, notando que había vuelto a tener una elevada fiebre, pero lo que más le preocupó fue la situación en la cual se encontraba el brazo izquierdo de este, estaba de un color negruzco, se podía ver un liquido amarillento saliendo de este y estaba hinchado.

 _– Hija, tenemos que cortarlo, es gangrena –_ expuso la reina realmente preocupada, mientras salía rápidamente a buscar a los curanderos del palacio, necesitarían más gente para hacer esa tarea.

T'challa ni siquiera preguntaba por el extranjero que tenían en una de las habitaciones de servicio, en realidad, no le importaba que el hombre muriera, o al menos de eso se quería convencer, pues aquel bastardo se merecía cada uno de los golpes que él le había propinado, el castaño se había llevado a muchos de los suyos hasta las tierras americanas, que gracias a su socio Anthony Stark, supo cómo habían terminado mucho de sus hermanos, de su pueblo.

Pasaron un par de días, se enteró por su hermana que habían tenido que cortar el brazo de su esclavo, aunque Shuri se encargaba de recalcar que era su huésped, pero para el futuro rey de Wakanda, el castaño no era más que un medio para conseguir un fin, en su caso, acabar con todos los traficantes de esclavos.

**_Días después. . ._ **

Bucky había despertado de su inconciencia hace un par de días, luego de que habían amputado su brazo y, por ende, acabado con el foco de infección, la fiebre había disminuido considerablemente y al fin las hierbas y pomadas de los curanderos reales estaban haciendo efectos.

La princesa lo visitaba todos los días, incluso cada mañana le llevaba un nuevo ramillete de flores para darle algo de vida a la lúgubre habitación de su huésped. Siempre intentaba sacarle un par de palabras al americano, aunque generalmente no pasaban de las tres frases, aunque en una de esas pequeñas conversaciones, Shuri había logrado saber que el extranjero prefería que le llamaran Bucky.

Gracias a las exorbitantes comidas y los cuidados de todos, Bucky estaba recobrando su salud, ya se veía más saludable y los cardenales se estaban tornando de ese color entre amarillento y café, ese de cuando ya estaban por desaparecer. Aunque de forma tímida, cada día estaba cruzando más palabras con la princesa, lentamente le estaba perdiendo el miedo y le estaba tomando mayor confianza a la morena, quien siempre le daba una tierna sonrisa.

El hombre se sentía impotente e inútil, ahora sin un brazo ya no era de mucha utilidad, no tenía idea de como seguiría su vida, aunque estaba seguro que sólo lo estaban cuidando para obtener algo de él, quizás sólo querían que se mejorara para darle una ejecución publica, no se atrevía a preguntar cuál sería su futuro.

 _– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –_ gritó T'challa al entrar a la habitación y ver como Barnes estaba riendo con su hermana mientras tocaba su cabello.

De inmediato Barnes quitó su mano, se giró hacia el lado y comenzó a temblar, cerró sus ojos esperando los golpes o algo peor, ya no tenía idea que quería el príncipe de él.

 _– Si estás tan bien para juguetear con la princesa de Wakanda, lo estás para trabajar y ganarte el alimento y cuidados que te hemos brindado –_ le hablo con voz dura, haciéndolo soltar un sollozo involuntario -  _y que por cierto no te mereces_  – ahora fue más brusco, tomándolo del único brazo que tenía el hombre lo hizo levantarse de golpe, mientras lo arrastraba fuera de su habitación.

 _– Hermano aún es muy pronto –_  gritaba la princesa mientras los seguía –  _T'Challa por favor –_ comenzó a rogar la princesa, pero sus suplicas eran en vano.

Llegaron hasta la cocina, de inmediato muchos pares de ojos fueron hacia los recién llegados, todo el mundo mirada consternado al blanco que tenía en su lugar de trabajo, pensaban que para ese entonces el hombre ya estaba muerto.

 _– Barnes trabajara con ustedes, pueden solicitarle lo que deseen, él ahora es sirviente de ustedes –_ con un fuerte empujón lo hizo entrar aún más a la cocina, le acababa de asignar el puesto más bajo que alguien podría tener en el palacio. Luego les indicó a algunos de sus sirvientes que tuvieran vigilado al extranjero y que no lo dejara abandonar sus horas de trabajo, que para todos fue excesivo pues ellos se estaban acostumbrados al buen y cordial trato de la familia Udaku.

**_Un mes después_ **

Bucky se encontraba trabajando bajo el sol, estaba ayudando a recolectar frutas de la época, lamentablemente con un solo brazo para hacerlo la tarea se hacía dificultosa, la peor parte era cuando debía cargar la pesada canasta hasta las cocinas, había terminado varias veces estampado en el suelo gracias al poco equilibrio que tenía, producto de estar acostumbrándose a su nueva anatomía.

Algunos de los sirvientes eran realmente malvados con él, luego se enteró que muchos de ellos tenían algún familiar o un conocido que había sido llevado a América, otros, sólo lo hacían por el gusto de verlo sufrir.

No era extraño que lo empujaran, que lo mandaran a hacer tareas que claramente con una mano no podía, sólo para burlarse de su condición, incluso la semana anterior había terminado con algunas quemadas producto del maltrato que recibía en el lugar.

Sin embargo, algunos sirvientes lo ayudaban y no permitían que abusaran de él, al menos no de forma tan cruel o frecuente. Alika con Duma, una vieja pareja de ancianos era quienes más le cuidaban, siempre le daban alimento y agradables conversaciones, incluso un par de veces la mujer lo había acariciado, sacándole algunas lágrimas a Bucky.

Se había topado más de alguna vez con el heredero de Wakanda, este no lo había vuelto a golpear, pero siempre estaba la amenaza. Bucky se tensaba cada vez que escuchaba su voz, su estómago se revolvía y su cabeza se llenaba de todas las torturas que había sufrido. Con los otros miembros de la realeza, especialmente con la reina y la princesa había perdido la cercanía que habían forjado sus días de enfermedad, pues T'Challa había sido lo bastante claro en que no lo quería ver cerca de ellas.

T'Challa lo mandó a llamar a su salón personal, Bucky fue a pasos parsimoniosos mientras su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, un sudor frío corría por su cuerpo, estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría de esa reunión, técnicamente sería la primera conversación directa que tendría con el príncipe.

El moreno se encontraba sentado en una amplia butaca, rodeado de hermosas pieles y finas joyas que a Bucky le parecieron las más hermosas, no podía negar que el príncipe de Wakanda pese a su postura ruda y su fría mirada era realmente guapo, no podía apartar su vista cuando este se encontraba entrenando sin camisa por los patios.

Le ordeno que se sentara, apuntando el piso, Bucky de inmediato acató la orden sin subir la mirada en ningún momento, no quería alterar al príncipe.

 _– James Barnes, supongo que entiendes que eres un prisionero, un bastardo que vendió a muchos de mi pueblo –_ eso último lo dijo con veneno, mientras el castaño asentía con la cabeza –  _he decidido perdonar tu vida –_ en ese momento Bucky sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones –  _a cambio, me ayudaras a cazar cada hijo de puta de los esclavistas –_ Bucky asistió, pero dio un respingo al sentir como una fuerte mano lo tomaba de la babilla, obligándolo a levantar la vista para percatarse que estaba demasiado cerca del rostro del príncipe, de inmediato se sintió avergonzado –  _no te atrevas a engañarme, porque si lo llegas a hacer lo que viviste no será nada a lo que te espera ¿entendiste esclavo? –_ amenazó al castaño, quien juró con voz temblorosa que no lo hacía, sus ojos estaban ardiendo ya que las lágrimas de miedo se habían acumulado en ellos.

Un par de minutos después entraron algunos sirvientes con exquisitos manjares, que claramente sólo comería el príncipe, Bucky estaba desesperado ante tal exquisito aroma. Aquel día no había probado bocado, pues algunos sirvientes no habían encontrado nada más divertido que poner insectos en su comida, aunque Bucky sabía que le habían puesto cosas mucho peores.

El príncipe lo comenzó a interrogar, haciendo entregar toda la información que el castaño poseía. Bucky que ya llevaba años en el negocio tenía bastante información y era sumamente detallista, intentaba entregar toda la información que fuera útil para acabar con aquel atropello al pueblo africano. Estaba relatando sobre las hazañas de un contrabandista, la competencia directa de Schmidt cuando su estómago sonó de forma escandalosa, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por la vergüenza.

T'Challa se le quedó mirando, pudo notar como la vergüenza que sentía su esclavo y sin siquiera pensarlo, le alcanzó algo de comida, pero Bucky no se atrevió a probarlo, quizás era una nueva y despiadada forma de torturarlo.

 _– Bucky, ¿puedo llamar así no? –_ el esclavo asistió de forma tímida –  _puedes tomar bocado –_ le sugirió el moreno, haciendo que un avergonzado James Barnes con manos temblorosas probara algo de aquella deliciosa y jugosa fruta que había frente a él.

El príncipe de Wakanda se quedó embobado mirando como se alimentaba su esclavo, como sus rosados labios rodeaban de forma delicada la fruta, dando pequeños mordiscos que le parecieron adorable. Se sintió realmente idiota al pensar que sabor tendría aquella boca. Al bajar su mirada para enfocarse en otra cosa, pudo ver como estaban de magulladas las piernas de Bucky, sus rodillas tenían grandes costras y se vislumbraban diversos cardenales, recién en ese entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba conversando con el castaño cerca de dos horas, en las cuales el hombre no cambio la posición que el le había solicitado, de rodillas. Sin pensarlo mucho más, le extendió un cojín, Bucky ahora más sonrojado acepto aquel gesto del príncipe, no parando de agradecerle por cerca de un minuto.

Cuando James se puso de pie, T'Challa pudo darse cuenta de que no sólo sus piernas estaban maltratadas, más partes de su cuerpo tenían contusiones, de cierta forma eso le provoco rabia, aunque por otro lado se reprendió a si mismo, pues él había dejado al hombre en un estado mucho peor, la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo se lo recordaba.

 _– ¿Te estás alimentado bien? –_ preguntó el príncipe, haciendo que Bucky le dedicara una mirada curiosa, realmente le había sorprendido el tipo de pregunta que él había hecho.

 _– Si....si –_ dijo el no muy convencido, pues no estaba seguro cual era la forma de responder, claramente no podía exponer el maltrato al cual los otros sirvientes le sometían, de seguro el príncipe pensaría que eran calumnias, que él intentaba manchar el nombre de su pueblo.

 _– Estás muy delgado, debes comer mejor para tener fuerza para trabajar. No quiero que andes de vago –_ le reprendió el príncipe, aunque en realidad no era más que preocupación.

Los días siguientes compartieron más conversaciones, el moreno siempre se encargaba de tener deliciosa fruta para su esclavo. T'Challa le contaba lo que sus espías y guerreros conseguían de información, mientras Bucky ataba cabos, muy pronto el príncipe pudo notar que James era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, más de alguna vez gracias a sus predicciones lograron evitar que se llevaran a gente de su pueblo.

T'Challa se encontraba observando como algunos de sus sirvientes trabajaban el campo, veía como Bucky sólo con un brazo intentaba arar la tierra, pero de alguna forma el hombre se las arreglaba para hacerlo, le parecía sumamente admirable como el castaño se esforzaba. Quedó deslumbrado cuando vio una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de Bucky, nunca lo había sonreír de aquella forma, en ese momento el castaño se encontraba descansado bajo una sombra y conversaba entre risas con Alika, una de sus sirvientas más ancianas, una mujer realmente admirable que se negaba a abandonar su cocina.

Se escucharon gritos y se vio un estampido de gente, el príncipe de inmediato pudo ver como un rinoceronte corría en dirección a sus sirvientes, mientras otros corrían para intentar atraparlo antes de que hiciera más daño. Todo el mundo comenzó a huir, pero Alika que era muy anciana había tropezado, no se podía poner de pie, el rinoceronte iba directo a su cuerpo, de seguro la anciana no resistiría la embestida.

T'Challa dio un grito al ver como Bucky logró salvar en último instante a la mujer, par luego ser golpeado por el cuerpo y lanzado varios pares de metros. El príncipe salió corriendo en hacia sus patios, cuando llegó pudo ver como los guerreros ya tenían atrapado al animal, mientras varios sirvientes ayudaban a los heridos, principalmente a Alika que no se podía poner de pie.

Mucho más atrás estaba Bucky tenido sobre el suelo, nadie lo estaba ayudando pese a que se veía sangre en su cuerpo. T'Challa apuró el paso, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo dentro del palacio, nada le podía pasar a su sirviente, a su Bucky.


	4. IV

T'Challa entró corriendo al palacio mientras a viva voz llamada a los curanderos reales. Si siquiera se detuvo a pensar, fue directo a su habitación y deposito con mucho cuidado a su esclavo, de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Su cuerpo no estaba tan maltratado, después de todo Bucky era capaz de soportar mucho más, un escalofrío corrió por su espalda ante ese pensamiento, pero si le preocupaba la herida de su cabeza que no dejaba de botar sangre.

Los curanderos rápidamente asistieron al muchacho, el príncipe de Wakanda se encontraba recargado sobre una de las murallas observando minuciosamente. Ya no debería haber rastros de su tortura, pero el cuerpo de su esclavo en esos precisos momentos estaba lleno de cardenales, heridas y hasta quemaduras. Además, no pudo evitar pensar en lo delgado que estaba Bucky, cuando corrió con él en brazos apenas lo notaba, estaba seguro de que pesaba incluso menos de Shuri.

- _¿Qué mierda hiciste? –_ el grito de su hermana lo hizo volver a la realidad, para luego ver como la muchacha corría asistir a Bucky.

- _Princesa, fue un rinoceronte el que atacó al esclavo –_ explicó el curandero más anciano, en un intento por quitar tensión al ambiente. De inmediato Shuri le dedicó una mirada de disculpa, para luego acercarse a su hermano y esconderse en sus brazos.

- _Aún no te perdono todo lo que le hiciste a ese hombre –_ le susurró la morena dando una sonrisa –  _ahora explícame ¿qué paso?_

A continuación, T'Challa comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado, de inmediato Shuri salió corriendo a ver como se encontraba la vieja Alika, la muchacha la consideraba como una abuelita. Pero antes de salir, le gritó a su hermano que no se atreviera a tocarle ni siquiera un pelo a su amigo, porque sí, ahora Shuri llamaba a Bucky de esa forma.

Los curanderos le dijeron que todo estaba en orden, dejaron su cabeza con vendas y explicaron que con algo de descanso el hombre estaría bien. T'Challa asistió y les dio su gratitud, para luego dedicarse a observar a su esclavo.

Se sentía un idiota, sólo a él se le había ocurrido correr a ayudar a alguien en una posición más abajo que un esclavo y lo peor de todo, lo había llevado a la habitación real, ahora si que había algo malo en su cabeza, quizás Shuri tenía razón en eso de que era un idiota.

Cuando Bucky despertó se sintió desorientado, pero se despertó de golpe al darse cuenta de donde estaba, de un salto y provocándole un mareo que lo llevó al suelo, se levantó de aquella lujosa cama y luego salió a trote al lugar que le correspondía, la cocina.

Lo primero que hizo fue encargarse de saber el estado de Alika, al ver a la mujer sana y salva, sólo con algunos rasguños sintió como el alma se le devolvía al cuerpo, distintas personas que habían visto su heroica acción se acercaron a agradecerle, mientras otros le dedicaron miradas despectivas.

**_Algunas semanas después_ **

T'Challa se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo la gran sombra de un árbol, mientras Shuri a su lado parloteaba sin parar. Pero en realidad el príncipe de Wakanda no estaba concentrado en lo que leía, de hecho, llevaba más de una hora en la misma página, pero tampoco se encontraba pendiente de lo que su querida hermana le estaba contando, pues lo que en realidad hacía era observar a su esclavo.

El sol estaba pegando fuerte, y en esos momentos Bucky se encontraba trabajando sin parar, sus cabellos que estaban algo largo estaban amarrados en una coleta, no llevaba camisa alguna, dejando ver el sudor que corría por su torso.

- _Podrías dejar de mirarlo como si fuera comida –_ expresó la princesa, haciendo que su hermano escupiera el té helado que se encontraba bebiendo.

- _Mier..da Shuri que hablas –_ respondió T'Challa desconcertado.

- _¿Hablo lo que es obvio? Que desde hace días no despegas la mirada de tu "esclavo" –_ eso último lo soltó con total ironía –  _tu mirada de odio lentamente se ha ido trasformando en otra cosa. Y hermanito, no me trago eso de que mejoraste su condición de esclavo por haber salvado a Alika._

T'Challa se levantó indignado, no quería seguir escuchando las estupideces de su hermanita, pero se paró de golpe al ver como un joven sirviente se encontraba hablando animadamente con su esclavo, no sabía en que momento Bucky había aprendido algunas palabras en su idioma.

No se dio cuenta de sus acciones, cuando ya estaba arrastrando a Bucky a la sombra del árbol, dejándolo caer con fuerza al suelo, mientras el castaño lo mirada desconcertado. Bucky en esos momentos no paraba de pensar en que había hecho mal, no entendía que había puesto tan furioso al príncipe, quizás no debía probar los frutos de ese arbusto, de seguro era eso.

- _No volveré a comer fruta mientras trabajo –_ dijo el castaño con voz baja y mirando el suelo, no quería sacar la bestia que llevaba dentro de su amo, aún podía sentir los latigazos en su espalda.

- _¿Fruuta? Que no, es decir, ¿qué? –_ fue la verborrea que soltó T'Challa, sonrojándose cuando escucho la estridente risa de su hermana, no se atrevió a mirarla pues de seguro le dedicaría una mirada llena de burla. La princesa se excuso con tener que hacer importantes tareas, aunque para su hermano no pasó desapercibida la picardía en su voz.

- _Vete a trabajar esclavo, que ni para eso sirves con un solo brazo –_ el príncipe dijo aquellas palabras en un vago intento por recuperar su orgullo, no dándose cuenta de como había herido el corazón del castaño.

Bucky asistió con la cabeza y salió corriendo, no quería que su amo viera las lágrimas, de seguro se ganaría una paliza si éste llegaba a verlas. Comenzó a trabajar con más ímpetu mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de correr y las palabras dichas por T'Challa se repetían una y otra vez su cabeza, el moreno tenía razón, él era un adefesio que ni siquiera como mula de carga servía.

Ese día el americano no dejo de trabajar, ni siquiera fue a la merienda, en su cabeza sólo estaba el objetivo de demostrar que aún servía, que no estaba tan roto como para ser la carga de la sociedad. Su mano estaba irritaba y sus ojos ardían luego de todas las lágrimas derramas, pero no le importaba quería trabajar hasta que su cuerpo estuviera más que agotado, quizás de esa forma podría dormir de forma profunda, no seguir teniendo aquellas horribles pesadillas.

Dio un salto cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, al girarse se encontró con Duma quien le extendía un vaso con agua, Bucky no lo dudo y se bebió de golpe el contenido, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba. Se quedó estático cuando el anciano lo acunó entre sus brazos y comenzó a pasar con cariño sus manos por su espalda, Bucky no supo en que momento se había derrumbado, pero ahora estaba como un niño pequeño llorando sobre el pecho del anciano.

Fueron minutos que le parecieron una eternidad, pero de cierta forma había logrado soltar todas las emociones que su corazón guardaba, el anciano le hizo señas con las manos para que entrara al palacio, pero Bucky negó con la cabeza e intentó esbozar una sonrisa para agradecerle.

Luego Bucky se sentó en el suelo mientras una tibia brisa corría, se recostó a mirar las estrellas que estaban más lindas que nunca. Aún le dolían las palabras de T'Challa, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que él era mucho más fuerte, que no lograría romperlo porque Bucky había decidido dar lo mejor de sí mismo, aún debía luchar por su vida y sobre todo, por algún día volver a ver a su madre.

T'Challa daba vueltas en su amplia cama, no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que apenas cerraba los ojos recordaba la cara que había puesto Bucky cuando él había soltado aquellas crueles palabras, estaba seguro que el chiquillo estuvo a punto de quebrarse frente a él. Bufando decidió salir a los patios del palacio, de seguro ver las estrellas lograrían calmarlo.

Pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su esclavo dormido, estaba hecho un ovillo y su semblante era realmente pacífico. No pudo evitar sentarse a su lado y ver bajo la luz de la luna las facciones del americano, que jamás lo admitiría, pero el hombre era realmente guapo. Y no sólo eso, también había demostrado ser valiente, inteligente y amable, más de una vez lo había jugueteado con los niños y niñas del palacio.

- _¡Bucky, Bucky despierta! –_ el príncipe tocó con delicadeza uno de sus hombros, el esclavo dio un salto cuando notó quien estaba frente a él y gracias a su torpe intento por levantarse, terminó resbalando y sólo gracias a la rápida acción del príncipe no terminó sobre sus posaderas.

- _Perdón, perdón, perdón –_ no dejaba de repetir el castaño asustado, mientras rápidamente se arrodillaba. A T'Challa se le apretó el corazón, no podía creer el miedo que había generado en el hombre, en un ágil movimiento se agacho para quedar a su altura.

- _Perdón por mis palabras de hoy, no merecías nada de lo que dije –_ su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro, y terminó diciendo lo que de verdad sentía su corazón. Bucky sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, no podía creer que tuviera a un príncipe pidiéndole perdón.

Ambos se levantaron algo incomodos luego de ese pequeño dialogo y luego cada uno fue a su habitación.

**_Días después_ **

La relación entre ellos era algo extraña, durante el día cada uno estaba pendiente de su trabajo, pero por las noches habían adquirido la costumbre de intercambiar un par de palabras mientras sentados en el pasto sentían la tibia brisa.

Al comienzo T'Challa sólo lo hacía con el interés de saber más de los esclavistas, cada vez que hablaba del tema no podía evitar llenarse de furia, apretar los puños y soltar improperios, Bucky a su lado sólo se encogía y trataba de pasar desapercibido, estaba seguro de que una mala respuesta desencadenaría en que el príncipe soltara su ira sobre su cuerpo. Pero gracias a algún Dios, el moreno no le había vuelto a maltratar, aunque el miedo siempre estaba presente.

Lentamente estaban incluyendo otros tópicos en las conversaciones, Bucky se encontraba realmente interesado en conocer de Wakanda, y T'Challa no pudo evitar disfrutar las distintas expresiones de su esclavo, como fruncía el ceño y como le hacía preguntas de lo más interesantes.

Pasaron algunas semanas en aquella dinámica, una noche calurosa, T'Challa invitó a Bucky a conocer una laguna cercana, el esclavo con timidez acepto ir a visitarla. A los pocos minutos ambos terminaron refrescando en aquella exquisita agua, la luz de la luna los iluminaba y las estrellas se veían más lindas que nunca.

Bucky no pudo evitar sentirse algo cohibido, después de todo, estaba compartiendo baño con un príncipe, y no era uno cualquiera, su trabajado cuerpo le llamaba la atención, ningún hombre con los que se involucró en el pasado le llegaba ni siquiera a los talones, aunque no podía negar que a esa regla sólo se escapaba Steve Rogers.

El castaño por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió libre, comenzó a nadar o al menos hizo el intento, ahora con un brazo la tarea se hacía dificultosa, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. T'Challa de inmediato notó el triste semblante de su esclavo, en un ágil movimiento estuvo junto a él y sin siquiera preguntar le ayudo a nadar, a llegar hasta el otro lado de la laguna donde había un hermoso árbol floreado.

- _Es un árbol sagrado, la leyenda dice que sus flores son las lágrimas de la princesa Kande que perdió a su amor, dicen que quienes se besen bajo sus ramas serán protegidos por ella –_ le explicó T'Challa, haciendo que Bucky esbozara una gran sonrisa, adoraba ese tipo de historias.

Intentó acercarse para tomar una de sus flores, pero se resbalo, no puedo equilibrarse bien y termino siendo nuevamente sostenido por el príncipe, sólo que esta vez sus labios se rozaron. Bucky no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ansiando más y T'Challa ya no se resistió a la tentación que tanto tiempo había reprimido.

Bucky apenas colaboró en el beso, tenía miedo de hacer enojar al príncipe, éste por su lado se encargo de tomar con vigor aquellos labios que tanto tiempo le habían tentado, fue un ósculo lleno de pasión.

Los días siguientes, el príncipe tomó como costumbre besar aquellos labios, incluso repartir besos por su cuello. Llamaba a su salón al esclavo por incalculables razones y cada noche lo besaba hasta que su mandíbula dolía, Bucky en ningún momento se le negó, aunque no entendía cual cruel razón había tras aquella tortura, sólo estaba seguro de que no debía entregar su corazón porque el príncipe era capaz de arrebatarse con crueldad.

**_Unos meses después_ **

Esa noche había una cena real, muchos invitados arribarían al palacio. Todo el mundo estaba alegre y lleno de energía, Bucky corría de un lado a otro llevando platos con exquisitos manjares. Al atardecer comenzaron a entrar distinguidas personas al palacio, Bucky estaba seguro de que debían ser de la corte real de Wakanda o de otros países cercanos.

Una hermosa mujer llamó su atención, ella llevaba exquisitos ropajes y lindos adornos en su corto cabello, caminaba con elegancia y todo el mundo se le quedaba embobado mirando, realmente era un ser etéreo en aquel lugar.

La cena estuvo llena de risas, incluso escucho música desde la cocina, no descansó en ningún momento llevando comida de un lado a otro, cuando al fin tuvo un respiro se quedó recargado sobre una muralla, pero quizás nunca debió hacerlo.

En primera persona vio como el Rey de Wakanda golpeaba su copa de cristal y decía algunas palabras, luego llamó a la hermosa mujer que había visto esa tarde, la cual caminó hasta el trono con decisión, finalmente el Rey llamó a su hijo, para luego juntar sus manos y soltar algunas palabras que llamaron la atención de todos.

Bucky no necesitaba saber que aquello era un compromiso, era más que obvio, en que absurdo mundo un príncipe se fijaría en un maldito sirviente, ex esclavista y mutilado, una risita llena de ironía se escapó de labios, quería huir de ahí, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Con la mirada baja y sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos apuró el paso, pero se vio interrumpido al chocar contra alguien, con miedo se levantó del lugar mientras imploraba disculpas en el idioma oficial de Wakanda, daba gracias a haber aprendido a pronunciar aquella palabra.

- _¿Bucky? –_ una voz que conocía demasiado bien le hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente, encontrándose con unos ojos azules que conocía demasiado bien.

- _¿Ste..steve? –_ soltó inseguro, para luego ser abrazado de forma impulsiva por el rubio, sintió una tos al lado que le hizo separarse de golpe, encontrándose con un hermoso castaño.

- _Cariño, ¿éste es? –_  preguntó el recién llegado con una voz que destilaba celos.

- _Tony, es...es Bucky lo hemos encontrado –_ explicó Steve lleno de alegría, haciendo que Bucky quedara aún más desconcertado cuando el castaño que ahora sabía que se llamaba Tony también lo estaba abrazando.

-  _No sabes cuanto te hemos buscado, tú madre estará más que feliz –_ explicó Steve con una gran sonrisa, para luego comenzar a abrazar nuevamente a su amigo.

- _¿Qué mierda estás haciendo esclavo? –_ ahora fue la voz de T'Challa la que se escuchó llena de ira, para luego tomar de un brazo a Bucky haciendo que este diera de lleno con la muralla. Tony y Steve lo quedaron mirando sin entender nada, Bucky no hizo más que encogerse en su lugar, cerrando los ojos y esperando los golpes. 


	5. V

Bucky estaba encogido y con los ojos cerrados, sentía algo de dolor en su espalda producto del golpe recién propinado, pero estaba seguro de que su amo le daría más.

 _– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –_ Steve le gruñó lleno de ira, el tono que uso hizo estremecer a Bucky, quien rápidamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su amigo sumamente furioso, estaba apretando los dientes y estaba a punto de golpear al moreno.

Pero las Dora Milaje ya se habían hecho presente, todas estaban rodeando a Steve y Tony con sus lanzas, mientras los miraban de forma penetrante esperando que el extranjero soltara a su príncipe, el rubio americano no quería ceder, pero su novio le acarició el brazo y con una mirada le pidió que se calmara.

 _– No te atrevas a volver a hablarme de esa forma –_ escupió mirando fijamente a Steve – _y para tu información, yo hago lo que se me ocurra con mi esclavo –_ tomó a Bucky fuertemente del brazo y lo comenzó a arrastras – _si quieres seguir en este lugar, no intervengas. Tony controla a tu hombre –_ se fue vociferando T’Challa, mientras se dirigía a algún lugar con su esclavo quien en ese momento iba con la mirada gacha.

Stark se acercó a Steve y le rodeo con sus brazos, mientras le susurra que salieran del castillo por algo de aire, mientras explicaba que debían pensar bien las cosas, su poder no importaba en estas tierras y si querían a James Barnes devuelta tendrían que hacer un buen plan, no era buena idea enemistarse con el heredero de Wakanda.

T’Challa se dirigió hasta las mazmorras, Bucky en algún momento comenzó a soltar lágrimas, tenía horribles recuerdos de ese lugar, no quería volver a quedar herido en ese lugar, aún podía sentir aquel frío y húmedo lugar, como los insectos y animales recorrían su cuerpo mientras él no se podía mover.

Apenas el príncipe soltó el agarre, el hombre se arrodillo y comenzó a pedir perdón, no tenía idea de porque se estaba disculpando esta vez, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo si no quería recibir una paliza.

 _– ¿Qué relación tienes con ese hombre? –_ le gruñó mientras daba un golpe al muro – _responde esclavo._

 _– Es…es Steven Rogers, un…un viejo amigo –_ ante la mirada inquisidora de su dueño, siguió hablando – _no…no lo veía desde que éramos unos niños…no sabía…bía que estaba con Stark –_ su voz temblaba, no quería enfadar más a T’Challa, quien en ese momento lo había hecho ponerse de pie, para luego arrinconarlo contra una muralla.

 _– No quiero que te toque con tanta confianza, recuerda a quien perteneces –_ alcanzó a decir aquellas palabras, para luego tomar sus labios con furia. Bucky sentía como sus bocas chocaban con fuerza, T’Challa lo tenía tomado de la nuca para profundizar el contacto, haciendo que Bucky se estremeciera y soltara lágrimas, no tenía ganas de darle un beso, no cuando hace algunos instantes se había enterado de que su príncipe tenía una prometida, pero tampoco se podía negar, después de todo él no era más que un objeto sin voz – _no quiero volver a verte tan cerca de Rogers, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente –_ fueron sus ultimas palabras, para luego arrastrarlo hasta la cocina y exigirle que siguiera trabajando.

La vieja Alika lo miró con tristeza, para luego acercarse hasta él y tocar con cuidado sus labios heridos, el castaño bajo la mirada avergonzado y comenzó a trabajar en silenció, debía llevar los postres hasta el gran salón.

 _– ¿Tony, qué podemos hacer? –_ Steve se tomaba el pelo furioso, mientras Stark intentaba calmarlo con un abrazo lleno de amor, sabía por experiencia propia como su hombre había buscado a su amigo los últimos meses, como estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, dando con él en el lugar menos pensado.

 _– Intentaré comprarlo –_ Steve lo miró horrorizado – _no me mires así cariño, sabes que esas cosas se hacen, obviamente no quiero a Bucky como mi esclavo, sólo quiero sacarlo de aquí –_ luego beso los labios de su novio, no falto mucho para que ambos se estuvieran besando de forma dulce.

Bucky se encontraba sirviendo exóticos postres, se le hacía agua la boca por comer uno de aquellos, pero sabía muy bien que alguien de su posición no podía hacerlo, comenzó a servirlos en silencio y para su mala suerte le tocó atender a la princesa Nakia, ahora sabía que ese era su nombre.

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa amable, haciendo que Bucky se sintiera aún peor por envidiarla, al parecer Nakia lo tenía todo en la vida, una belleza descomunal y una personalidad sobresaliente, se sintió aún más deprimido, él no tenía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera era dueño de su propia vida.

 

Esa noche, Bucky se encontraba recargado sobre la hierba, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se sentía más sólo que nunca, quería encontrar a Steve, saber como estaba su madre. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una cálida mano se posó en su hombro, para luego encontrarse con T’challa, quien tenía un semblante mucho más calmo del que tuvo en todo el banquete. Bucky iba a hablar, cuando notó como el príncipe le extendía un poco de postre, al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos y aunque dudo, terminó tomando la comida para luego deleitarse con su exquisito sabor, sonrojándose de forma súbita cuando notó la mirada que tenía el príncipe.

 _– Perdón Bucky, no debería haberte tratado de esa forma –_ el esclavo parpadeo varias veces seguida, de seguro tenía fiebre o había consumido algo de droga, era imposible que su dueño se estuviera disculpando.

 _– Majestad, una escoria como yo no merece sus disculpas –_ soltó el esclavo mientras dejaba de lado aquel delicioso postre, se había ido de golpe el hambre en su sistema.

T’Challa se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos, su corazón se había estrujado ante las palabras dichas por su esclavo, no entendía porque le habían dolido, no quería que el castaño se refiriera a él de esa forma, no quería volver a ver aquellos hermosos ojos tan tristes. Pero su esclavo estaba inmóvil mirando hacía el suelo, con su cuerpo encogido y temblando por frío o miedo, en ese preciso momento el heredero de Wakanda se sintió el bastardo más grande.

 _– Bucky –_ pero el príncipe se calló de golpe, en realidad no sabía que quería agregar, no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Sólo sabía que quería acariciar aquellos labios que había tomado con fuerza, se sentía culpable de ver las magulladuras en el lugar, y también quería abrazarlo, quería que su esclavo dejara de sentir frío, quería acunarlo en su pecho y acariciar aquellos largos cabellos.

 _– Amo felicidades por su compromiso –_ Bucky sintió como se le quebraba aún más el corazón al decir aquellas palabras, sólo él podía ser tan idiota de haberse enamorado de su captor, aquel idiota le había quitado la libertad y su corazón, tuvo que parpadear con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran – _espero sea muy feliz con la princesa Nakia –_ terminó de felicitarlo, aún algo inseguro de sus palabras, no sabía si le estaba permitido expresarse de esa forma.

El príncipe le agradeció en un susurró y abandonó el lugar, se levantó de golpe y se fue a pasos apurados. El esclavo se quedó ahí sentado, mientras sin previo aviso las lágrimas que tanto tiempo había retenido comenzaron a caer, corrió del lugar, no quería estar ahí, quería olvidarse de todo. Llegó hasta aquella hermosa laguna que había compartido con el príncipe, en ese lugar se permitió llorar y gritar, lo hizo hasta que se sus lágrimas se habían acabado y su voz se había agotado.

Shuri estaba mirando por la ventana, no tenía intenciones aún de dormir, estaba tomando apuntes sobre las estrellas cuando un suave golpe en su puerta le hizo dar un salto, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, es más, desde hace cerca de una hora que esperaba su llegaba.

Sintió como su hermano se aferraba a ella, como se recargaba sobre su cabeza y respiraba de forma pesada, la princesa no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a acariciar la espalda de su hermano en un intento por calmarlo.

 _– Shuri no quiero, padre nunca me mencionó que estaba tan cerca mi compromiso –_ el príncipe se sentó en la cama de su hermana, mientras se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza.

Esa era la verdadera razón por la cual había estado toda la tarde molesto, porque se había comportado como el imbécil más grande con Bucky, todo era por sus caprichos e inseguridades, el nunca quiso heredar el trono, y en sus planes jamás había estado desposarse.

 _– Lo sé cariño –_ ella le besó la coronilla, a veces Shuri era tan maternal como su madre – _pero eres el heredero, debes hacerlo._

 _– Me niego Shuri, ni siquiera me gustan las mujeres –_ el príncipe soltó aquella información con algo de miedo, nunca le había contado de forma directa sus gustos a su hermana, aunque sospechaba que ella ya lo sabía, la princesa era la persona más inteligente y perspicaz de todo el reino.

 _– Cariño, no digamos lo obvio –_ ella le regaló una gran sonrisa, T’Challa no pudo evitar devolvérsela, su hermana era su máximo pilar – _aunque si quieres que sea obvia, te puedo decir que sientes algo por tu “esclavo” –_ enfatizó aquellas ultimas palabras, haciendo que el príncipe se sintiera incómodo, T’Challa se había separado de golpe y le miraba con los ojos sumamente abiertos

 _– Yo no… no Shuri no digas…él era un esclavista….ahora es un…mi…_  – no salieron más que incoherencias del príncipe, quien salió rápidamente de la habitación de la princesa. La chica soltó un suspiro mientras se lanzaba de forma dramática sobre la cama, pensando en lo idiota y complicado que eran los hombres, sobre todo su hermano, al parecer el reino de Wakanda no quedaría en las manos de Udaku más inteligente, su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a un ritmo impresionante, una gran idea estaba cruzando por su cabeza.

 

Tony estaba entre los brazos de su rubio, quien en ese momento estaba besando de forma dulce sus hombros, hace sólo algunos minutos ambos habían terminado en un orgasmo.

 _– Mañana hablare con T’Challa, es raro que actúe de esa forma –_ explicó Stark a su novio, sus padres desde hace muchos años tenían negocio, por lo mismo él y T’Challa se conocían de niños, y nunca había visto al príncipe de esa forma, estaba seguro que algo había de fondo – _ahora trata de dormir ahora, mañana tú encontraras la forma de hablar con tu amigo, juntos buscaremos la verdad de lo que realmente está ocurriendo –_ fueron las palabras del castaño, quien en ese momento se había girado y estaba besando con cariño la mandíbula de su hombre.

 _– Gracias por todo mi Tiny –_ le dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza – _gracias por acompañarme en la búsqueda de su amigo, y ahora por querer ayudarme con su libertad –_ le dio un cálido beso en los labios aún calientes luego de las pasionales acciones que habían compartido en aquella habitación del palacio – _y sobre todo, por no ponerte celoso –_ le dijo divertido mientras pellizcaba un glúteo de Stark, haciendo que este le respondiera con un mohín, para luego dar una mordida en el cuello de Rogers, quien sólo respondió con una ronca carcajada, haciendo que Tony se girara dándole la espalda enfurruñado mientras Steve le daba más besos por la espalda.

 

Bucky se encontraba trabajando bajo el sol, sentía su cuerpo entumecido y apenas podía abrir sus ojos de lo hinchado que estaban, no paraba de sacar frutas, aún había muchos invitados en el palacio que debían alimentar, estaba por levantar su canasto cuando alguien que conocía más que bien iba a ayudarlo, de inmediato quedó paralizado.

 _– Steve no por favor, vete, no puedes estar conmigo –_ comenzó a decir Bucky inseguro mientras miraba a todos lados, sabía que en cualquier momento se encontraría con la fría mirada de su amo, y aquella asquerosa mazmorra esperaba por él.

 _– Bucky yo… –_ Steve iba a agregar algo, pero al ver el verdadero miedo en los ojos de su hermano desistió _– tú madre está bien –_ dijo en su susurró, era lo que más necesitaba saber su Bucky en ese momento, de inmediato vio como los ojos de su amigo se iluminaban – _¿puedes ir a la habitación donde me hospedo? –_ preguntó aún más bajo, el castaño asistió con la cabeza, para luego llevarse su pesado canasto.

 

Tony se encontraba sentado en el lujoso salón del príncipe, ambos estaban bebiendo un exquisito brebaje mientras hablaban de negocios, aunque ambos notaban la tensión, era obvio que algo más pasaba por sus mentes.

 _– ¿Cómo llegó James Barnes a ser tu esclavo? –_ T’Challa de inmediato se ahogo con su bebida, no creía que Stark sería tan directo.

 _– Ese maldito –_ apretó los dientes – _era parte de un grupo es esclavistas, por culpa de esa bastardo perdí parte de mi pueblo, intentó llevarse a mi padre –_ dio un duro golpe, haciendo que Stark diera un salto – _merece cosas peores que ser mi esclavo –_ soltó las palabras, aunque por dentro recordó que él le habían hecho mucho daño, aún podía sentir el dolor el sus manos luego de haber dado incontables latigazos, por las noches aún soñaba como Bucky le rogaba por su muerte.

 _– Y lo amas –_ Tony soltó sin duda alguna, mientras se llenaba la boca de aquellas frutas tan deliciosa que tenían en Wakanda, aunque en realidad quería reírse de la cara de desconcierto que tenía su amigo.

 _– No vuelvas a decir una aberración así, jamás pondría mis ojos en un hombre y menos en uno como esa basura –_ se sintió mal al decir esas palabras que en realidad no pensaba – _menos ahora que estoy comprometido con la princesa Nakia._

 _– Perfecto, me parece ventajoso que no sientas nada por Bucky ¿cuánto quieres por él? –_ T’Challa se estremeció, se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que tenía que responder ante eso.

 

Bucky miro hacía todos lados antes de golpear con suavidad la puerta, para que de inmediato esta fuera abierta por Steve, apenas cruzó el umbral fue abrazado con fuerza por su mejor amigo y de inmediato sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, el rubio no hizo más que abrazarlo y consolarlo con cariño.

Poco a poco el castaño comenzó a relatarle como había terminado en aquella posición de esclavo, su voz se quebró cuando relato como había sido torturado y fue aún peor cuando le explicó como había perdido su brazo, Steve apretó los puños, en ese instante quería darle unos buenos golpes a ese estúpido príncipe.

Él le explicó que gracias a su novio había dado con su madre, la cual lamentablemente estaba muy enferma, pero en esos precisos momentos estaba recibiendo los mejores cuidados en el lujoso hospital de la familia Stark. Steve por años busco a su amigo, habían perdido el contacto cerca de los doce, pero al fin luego de más de quince años se habían reunido nuevamente.

Estaban abrazados mientras el rubio seguía consolando a Bucky, quien aún lloraba con dolor, ambos dieron un respingo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dejando ver a Tony y T’Challa.

De inmediato Bucky sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda, rápidamente se lanzó al suelo a rogar perdón, con su brazo se tapaba el rostro, estaba seguro de que lo golpearían en cualquier momento, no había hecho a las órdenes de su amo.

 _– Amo no me lleve a las mazmorras, no por favor –_ su voz salió llena de dolor, estaba temblando mientras seguía rogando por perdón.

Tony estaba paralizado, sus ojos se habían puestos vidriosos, nunca pensó en ver una escena similar. Steve estaba en posición de combate, apenas el moreno le tocara un pelo a su amigo, él mandaría a la mierda todo pulcro comportamiento con la realeza.

Pero T’Challa se giró para luego salir corriendo del lugar, necesitaba aire, sus ojos estaban aguados, al fin se había dado cuenta del monstruo que era, como había logrado romper el espíritu de Bucky.

Tony estaba abrazando a Bucky, sus lágrimas no paraban de correr, le dolía enormemente el sufrimiento de aquel hombre.

 _– Ayuda Steve, se ha desmayado –_ pidió Tony desesperado, de inmediato el rubio lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama que compartían, pudo notar lo magullado que estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, además de lo delgado que se encontraba, no se iría de ese lugar sin él, no permitiría que siguiera en ese infierno.

Tony fue hasta los brazos de su novio mientras lloraba, el rubio intentaba consolarlo mientras daba beso en su coronilla. Ambos hombres se quedaron llenos de tristeza viendo cómo se encontraba el esclavo de T’Challa.

 


	6. VI

Bucky despertó horas después, se sentía mareado y pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, no puedo evitar soltar el llanto al encontrarse con su viejo amigo de infancia, quien lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras susurraba palabras para tranquilizarlos. En ese momento Tony irrumpió en la habitación, traía una bandeja con alimentos, Bucky al ver al castaño se separó de inmediato de Steve y lo quedó mirando con miedo. 

– _Perdón señor no es lo que usted piensa –_ dijo asustado mientras desviaba su mirada al sueño – _no me acuse con el amo, no piense mal de nosotros –_ Stark lo quedó mirando hasta que por fin pudo entender a que se refería el americano.

Con cariño se acercó hasta él, tocándole un hombro y dándole una sonrisa, luego le extendió comida y le pidió que se alimentara, no le gustaba para nada lo pálido y ojeroso que se encontraba el mal llamado esclavo, de seguro su salud no estaba del todo bien.

Esa tarde Stark y Rogers daban un paseo por el lugar, cada vez que iban quedaban maravillados con la hermosa vegetación, ambos se quedaron mirando como Bucky trabajaba en el campo, miraron con tristeza como el hombre con un solo brazo sacaba fruta y cargaba canastos, incluso fueron testigos de como uno de los hombres lo empujaba y lo maltrataba, Steve tragó duro mientras apretaba los puños, no permitiría que su amigo siguiera en esas condiciones, no volvería a américa sin él.

 

T’Challa ese día estuvo metido en la selva, corrió por distintos lugares e intentó aclarar sus pensamientos, en ese momento tenía un revoltijo de sentimientos. Por un lado, no quería casarse, se negaba ya que a él no le gustaban las mujeres, y en ese momento su cabeza estaba llena de cierto castaño de cabellos largos y hermosos ojos azules. Por otro lado, era un maldito egoísta, sabía que la petición de Stark era lo mejor para Bucky, era la mejor forma de liberar a su esclavo, pero se negaba a dejarlo ir, no quería que se fuera de forma abrupta de su vida, además, aún habían esclavistas por detener, quizás esa sería una buena excusa, negó mientras movía la cabeza, sabía que era lo más idiota que se había pasado por su cabeza.

Esa noche Tony y su pareja lo intentaron convencer, el heredero Stark ofreció una suma realmente importante para comprar la libertad de Barnes, el príncipe de Wakanda negó frustrado para luego salir del gran salón despotricando, no se atrevía a vender a su esclavo, estaba seguro que si Bucky se iba, él nunca volvería, y no lo culpaba, después de todo él se había comportado como un bastardo.

Salió a entrenar, no supo en que momento comenzó a maltratar sus nudillos contra un costal para golpes, no fue consciente hasta que la amable voz de su madre lo hizo volver a la realidad, Ramonda lo miró con tristeza para luego tomar sus manos y mirar decepcionada las heridas en el lugar.

– _¿Cariño que pasa? –_ pidió gentilmente la mujer, pero nunca se espero la reacción de su hijo, el heredero de Wakanda se derrumbó ante su madre, cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas tal como lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño.

– _No quiero mamá, no me quiero casa –_ siguió sollozando – _no lo quiero dejar ir –_ en ese momento la reina le comenzó acariciar los cabellos mientras susurraba palabras de cariño, no era necesario que su hijo fue más específico, ella sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su niño, ella desde hace días pudo notar las miradas que se daba con el esclavo, como había cambiado de forma radical su trato y ella era una vieja mujer observadora.

– _Mira en tu corazón, piensa sin que el odio nuble tu juicio –_ le beso la frente – _pero recuerda algo, un amor duradero sólo será posible cuando dos personas libres deseen amar –_ con esas últimas palabras la reina lo limpio las lágrimas y salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Esa noche T’Challa no dejó de pensar en lo dicho por su madre, salió en la madrugada dado que el sueño nunca llegó a su cuerpo, fue hasta una antigua cascada y se puso bajo su agua, sentía el frío en sus huesos, pero en esos momentos ni siquiera lo sentía, solo y absolutamente concentrado podía conectarse con su corazón y su mente, llegó a una determinación, una que desde hace mucho tiempo dictada su alma pero que su terca mente se negaba a aceptar.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Bucky cada día se veía más apagado ya que su amo lo ignoraba, pese a que cada noche lo esperaba en el jardín el príncipe nunca se hizo presente, durante el día jamás se topaba con él y de llegar a hacerlo, T’Challa simplemente giraba su vista y prácticamente huía de él.

La boda estaba avanzando, habían decidido hacerla el menos de un mes, así que los y las sirvientes no paraban de trabajar. Stark decidió quedarse ya que había sido invitado a la boda real, además, junto a su novio habían decidido no irse de Wakanda hasta que James Barnes se fuera con ellos, su anciana madre lo esperaba y no dejarían que muriera sin haber visto una vez más a su hijo.

Quedaba sólo un día para la boda, T’Challa estaba sentado en su ventana mientras miraba las estrellas y sentía la fresca brisa, había hablado un par de veces con la princesa Nakia, no negaba que era una mujer muy hermosa y sumamente inteligente, pero lamentablemente su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien. Su plan era casarse y resignarse a la vida que habían elegido sus padres, pero antes tenía que hacer a Bucky un hombre libre, no podía seguir teniendo como esclavo al hombre que ama, martirizándose día a día, viéndolo en sus jardines mientras el le debía fidelidad a una mujer que nunca amaría.

Steve se encontraba ayudando a Bucky, tantos días sin hacer nada ya lo habían aburrido y nada mejor que algo de ejercicio físico, en ese momento ambos hombres se encontraban sin camisa y sudando bajo el sol, para nadie era ajeno que muchas y muchos habitantes del palacio regalaban lujuriosas miradas al par de americanos.

– _¿Quedan de estos en américa? –_ preguntó Shuri a un sonriente Tony – _en realidad ¿hay de estos pero que le gusten las mujeres? –_ ante esas últimas palabras Stark no pudo evitar estallar en una carcajada, en los últimos días se había hecho intimo amigo de la adolescente, a la cual consideraba toda una genio, se divertían hablando de tecnología y últimamente de hombres.

– _No lo se cariño, pero esos dos ya tienes dueño –_ dio un suspiro mientras se levantaba llevando vasos con agua fría a los dos trabajadores.

T’Challa miraba en silencio quizás sería la ultima vez que podría ver aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, cuando deseaba en esos momentos ser un plebeyo, para así poder huir de sus obligaciones, sólo pensar en su propia felicidad y no en un reino que debía gobernar.

Cuando deseaba detener el tiempo y volverlo atrás, nunca haber sido una bestia con Bucky, nunca haber sido el culpable de la pérdida de su brazo y por sobre todo, no haber perdido en tiempo en odios y rencores, si sólo hubiera sido sincero desde los primeros momentos, hubiera podido disfrutar de esos labios, de ese cuerpo, de aquel ser de luz que sólo sufrió en sus manos, los dioses eran claros, él no merecía hacer sufrir a Bucky de esa manera, él debía darle la absoluta libertad.

A Bucky le fue ordenado llevar una cesta de flores para la princesa Nakia, no puedo evitar sentirse desolado, pidió cambiar de trabajo, pero Ramonda fue enfática en que era una actividad que sólo él podía llevar a cabo. Golpeo un par de veces para encontrarse con la princesa en un sencillo atuendo, pero no por eso menos hermosa, se sintió aún más sucio y desagradable.

– _Sus flores princesa –_ se presentó de forma solemne mientras hacía una reverencia.

– _Tranquilo cariño, ¿puedes tomar un té conmigo? Por favor –_ rogó la joven mujer – _ya me tienen harta con la boda y necesito alguien que me distraiga ¿me puedes contar de américa? –_ la mujer solicitó con los ojos brillantes, el ex esclavista tragó duro y así decidió hacerle compañía.

Nunca espero que la princesa fuera tan relajada al hablar y mucho menos tan deshinbida en cuanto a su comportamiento, pero lo que se sorprendió aún más es que Nakia no estaba interesada en el príncipe T’Challa ni mucho menos en el matrimonio, ella quería ser guerrera, quería viajar quería ser una mujer libre y no estar bajo el yugo de un hombre. La vista de la mujer se había nublado y en algún punto terminó llorando sobre el hombro de Bucky, lloró por la esclavitud de él, pero también lloró por todas las mujeres que no tenían elección de su vida, que no eran más que simples objetos para reproducirse.

El castaño no hizo más que abrazarle y en algún momento algunas lágrimas se le escaparon, de cierta forma ambos estaban atados a las decisiones de los hombres, de una u otra forma les quitaban su libertad, su opinión y su libre albedrío.

– _Se que en ti hay un buen amigo –_ la mujer beso la frente del esclavo – _no dejaré que sigas atado a estas tierras, no descansaré hasta que el reino de Wakanda te de la libertad –_ prometió ella con una linda sonrisa que no hizo más que hacer sentir culpable a Bucky, después de todo el era el idiota que estaba enamorado de su novio aquel con el había compartido besos y caricias, al menos no lo habían hecho en el lecho.

Bucky iba apesadumbrado, en esos momentos más que nunca extrañaba ser un hombre libre, de esa forma podría abandonar la nación de Wakanda y no tener que ver como su amo y amor se casaban, formaban una familia y eran felices a sólo un par de metros, de sólo pensar en todo el sufrimiento que se le avecinaba la muerte no se veía como una mala opción, sólo lo mantenía con vida en esos momentos el saber que su madre estaba con vida, no descansaría hasta volver a sus brazos.

Llegó el día de la boda, desde temprano se escuchaban los pasos y cuchicheos por todo el lugar, Tony rogó una vez más por la libertad de Bucky, sabía todo lo que el hombre estaba sufriendo, pues se había enamorado de su dominador, un sentimiento realmente enfermo.

El príncipe no había dormido, se sentía el ser más desdichado y ya había tomado una decisión, solo que era un cobarde y no se había atrevido a hacerlo la noche anterior, como pudo fue hasta la habitación de su esclavo, ni siquiera golpeó, entrando sin golpear encontrándose a Bucky aún dormido. No puedo evitar acercarse y admirarlo en silencio, no se resistió a juguetear con sus cabellos y pensar en que se sentiría estar dentro de él, despertar cada mañana con esa imagen.

Minutos después el de ojos azules ya despierto pero quizás algo aturdido se levantó de golpe y adoptó una posición sumisa, esperaba las ordenes de su amo que hasta el momento lo miraba en silencio de una forma penetrante, por su cabeza pasaban distintos escenarios, incluso se sintió culpable de haber visitado a la princesa Nakia en sus aposentos, quizás había desatado los celos del príncipe, pues estaba claro que T’Challa nunca había posado sus ojos en él, estaba seguro que sus besos y caricias no fueron más que otra forma de torturarlo, ahora T’Challa no sería dueño de su cuerpo, también de su mente y su corazón.

– _Bucky eres libres, te libero. Desde este momento eres un hombre libre –_ el castaño demoró en procesar esas palabras y cuanto las pudo entender sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas – _puedes irte cuando quieras –_ la voz del príncipe sonó más gélida que de costumbre, aunque en realidad el moreno se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Bucky lloraba de felicidad y a la vez de tristeza, por un lado, al fin era libre de volver a su país y dónde su padre, pero por otro, esta libertad no le aseguraba nada, después de todo T’Challa Udaku seguría siendo su dueño para siempre, él hombre le había arrebatado todo. Dio un trago amargo y no pudo evitar dar un respingo al sentir los cálidos labios del heredero real, sus lenguas jugueteaban y el sabor salado de las lágrimas se mezclo en el ósculo, ambos sabían que era una despedida, era un hasta nunca.

El príncipe se separó de golpe, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada y salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras el ahora exesclavo caía de rodillas llorando, una mezcla de sentimientos lo tenía abrumado y en su cabeza sólo pensaba en huir, no quería estar para el golpe final de T’Challa, no lo quería ver en los brazos de otra persona, ahora se sentía un ser vacío, no sabía que significaba volver a ser libre.

Corrió buscando a Steve, golpeó frenético en la habitación de los Stark-Rogers, apenas entró se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo a llorar, mientras en sollozos rogaba huir, pedía no estar un segundo más en Wakanda. Tony salió disparado, necesitaba comprobar que Barnes era realmente un hombre libre, de ser así, se irían del lugar cuando antes, la boda real se podía ir a la mismísima mierda.

–   _Así es amigo, Bucky es un hombre libre –_ respondió T’Challa con una voz parsimoniosa, aunque para Tony fue más que claro en dolor que había en la mirada del príncipe.

– _Nos vamos de inmediato –_ se acercó a darle un abrazo – _vuelve cuando dejes de ser un maldito mentiroso –_ una sonrisa sarcástica fue dada por Stark, quien salió a paso apurado.

 

Así fue como horas después Steve y Tony, junto a un Bucky que entre sueños no dejaba de sollozar iban en un barco de vuelta a América, el heredero Stark no dejaba de pensar, por su cabeza estaban pasando distintos escenarios.

– _Gracias –_ un susurró de su novio y un beso en los labios lo hicieron volver a la realidad – _gracias por ser mi compañero de vida Anthony, gracias por permitir que mi amigo tenga una nueva oportunidad –_ el castaño no se resistió a tomar nuevamente los labios de su rubio.

– _Nada que agradecer Rogers –_ dijo con una tierna sonrisa – _creo que adoptaremos a este cachorrito y lo haremos ser feliz, lo curaremos de todas sus heridas –_ finalizó Tony mientras removía los cabellos de Bucky aún dormido. Quería reivindicarse de los pecados de su pasado, hacer una buena acción al menos por una vez en la vida – _y tengo a la persona indicada, ¿qué piensas de mi amigo Strange?_

– _¿Qué es un maldito seductor que siempre intenta tocarte más de lo necesario? –_ respondió Steve molesto, ese tal doctorcito no era sujeto de su confianza, siempre toqueteaba a su novio y hacía comentarios indebidos.  Tony no pudo más que soltar una carcajada haciendo que Bucky se removiera y Steve lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, aunque estaba seguro de que el idiota de Strange podía ayudar a su amigo, era conocido por sus conocimientos médicos y por una disciplina incipiente que según tenía entendido se llamaba alienismo.

– _Tranquilo soldado –_ le dio una sonrisa socarrona – _que yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, si quieres más tarde te lo demuestro –_ Steve no puedo evitar sonrojarse, realmente amaba los comentarios indebidos de su novio.

Serían semanas duras hasta llegar por fin a América.

 


	7. VII

**2 años después**

— Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi madre, yo no podría cuidar de ella — expresó Bucky de forma sincera mientras ofrecía una taza de té a su amigo.

— Nada que agradecer Bucky, sabes que Winifred no es una molestia y las chicas adoran conversar con ella, incluso les ha enseñado a coser y bordar, por cierto, algunas de las enfermeras están muy interesadas en saber si estas soltero — el médico no pudo evitar ponerse a reír mientras las mejillas de su amigo se sonrojaban — tranquilo, se muy bien que te gustan los hombres tanto como a mi — le dio una mirada seductora, acercándose y poniendo una mano de forma peligrosa sobre la cadera de Bucky — pero a ambos nos gustan que nos la metan, así que lo nuestro es imposible — y fue en ese preciso momento que las mejillas del castaño se tornaron de un rojo furioso mientras de un empujón se separada de su amigo.

Minutos después el castaño se encontraba sirviendo el té con algunos bocadillos, habían pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde visitando a la madre de Barnes, quien nuevamente se encontraba en el hospital de los Stark, debido a su delicado estado de salud.

Poco a poco la conversación comenzó a ser más banal, fue en ese momento en el que Strange se comenzó a relajar y no pudo evitar soltar aquello que se había guardado por días. Comentar con molestia, incluso apretando los dientes, que su amado Ross se encontraba en una misión en Wakanda.

— Stephen, ¿estás celoso? — preguntó divertido mientras alzaba una ceja, no podía creer que el médico estuviera de esa forma.

— Dios por supuesto que sí — Bucky lo miró asombrado — tú viviste en Wakanda y sabes por experiencia propia los hermosos y exóticos hombres que hay en ese lugar, te envidio — el médico se recostó aún más en su sillón — ya veo que mi lindo Everett vuelve con una belleza morena y me abandona para siempre — hizo un mohín y comenzó a actuar de forma dramática — además, sólo él me puede soportar — terminó de despotricar mientras Bucky se reía divertido.

El ex esclavista se sentía feliz por ver a su amigo de esa forma, él era testigo de lo mucho que amaba a su novio, pero también sabía lo enamorado que estaba Everett. Así que los celos de su amigo estaban realmente infundados.

— La verdad, los hombres de allá no son tan distintos — explicó Bucky con parsimonia, pero si era sincero, él nunca se dedicó a observar a otros hombres, pues en todo momento ya sea para bien o para mal, su cabeza estuvo llena de uno sólo, el príncipe y heredero de Wakanda, es más, aún era parte de sus pensamientos.

Durante la tarde la pareja de amigos siguió conversando cosas triviales, Bucky tuvo que soportar por horas los berrinches de su ex médico, pues el hombre cada cinco minutos recordaba que estaba celoso y que se moría de ganas de que su actual novio regresara, incluso estaba pensando en tomar un barco hasta el país africano.

La puerta del humilde hogar de Bucky fue tocada con fuerza, ambos hombres se quedaron mirando, el castaño prácticamente no recibía visitas, mucho menos que golpearan de esa forma. Bucky se levantó de golpe, pensando en los peores escenarios cómo que se hubiera agravado la situación de su madre o que le hubiera ocurrido algo a algunos de sus amigos.

Pero al abrir la puerta se quedó estático, estaba seguro de que su piel se había vuelto más blanca que el papel, no podía creer la persona que estaba bajo su umbral en esos momentos.

— ¿Todo bien? — se escuchó la voz de Strange mientras se aproximaba al lugar — ¿Quién es? — preguntó a su amigo, pero Bucky no se movía ni siquiera un milímetro, seguía en aquella rígida posición no creyendo quien estaba frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Bucky asistió con la cabeza mientras se corría hacia un lado, sentía como su mano temblaba y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, jamás pensó que algo así ocurría.

Stephen que no era tonto, se llevó a la visita hacía el salón mientras ofrecía una taza de té, minutos después estaba frente a su amigo y ex paciente más que preocupado, Bucky seguía en el mismo lugar, Strange tenía miedo de que el cualquier momento se desvaneciera.

— Buck ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó el médico curioso, aunque sospechaba por su color de piel que aquella mujer era de Wakanda.

— Es…es Nakia…la esposa de T’Challa — dijo él sin expresión en los ojos, mientras tomando algo de valor se fue hasta el salón.

La mujer estaba muy tranquila, sólo enfocada en el pequeño bulto que tenía entre sus brazos. Stephen extendió el té con una amable sonrisa y se sentó en uno de los sillones, mientras Bucky le imitaba aún pálido.

— Querido espero que mi presencia no te moleste — dijo la mujer con un tono de voz formal — pero lo que estoy viviendo no es mi vida, no es lo que siempre soñé — en ese momento la mujer se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar de forma silenciosa — ya no aguanto más con esta vida, ya no…sólo a tu podía recurrir, sólo confió en ti para el cuidado de mi pequeño Azari — expresó la mujer mientras levantaba una manta, dejando ver a un hermoso niño de un par de meses.

Bucky no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de seguro había algo malo en su cabeza o simplemente se había vuelto loco, era obvio que en algún momento perdería la cordura. Se tapó las manos con fuerzas, no entendía nada y a una parte de él le dolía saber que el príncipe siguió con su vida, que incluso tuvo un hijo con Nakia, se sentía traicionado y aún más estúpido por sentirse así.

— Señorita, debería pensar bien las cosas — interrumpió el médico, mientras le acercaba un pañuelo — no puede abandonar así a su hijo, su padre está desesperado.

— Yo no puedo criar a este hijo, año a mi Azari pero no seré la madre que necesita, no quiero seguir con esta farsa, quiero viajar, vivir otras culturas, ser alguien — comenzó a llorar con más fuerza — la maternidad nunca estuvo en mis planes, tampoco tener un esposo — se limpió el rostro y miró fijamente a Bucky — él vendrá a ti, él nunca pudo olvidarte. Ya tienen un heredero para la corona, ahora sean felices como siempre debieron serlo — Bucky estaba al borde del colapso nervioso — no me mires así cariño, siempre supe lo de ustedes, yo nunca quise separarlos. James es momento de que seas feliz, de que al fin puedas disfrutar — terminó ella levantándose mientras dejaba a su pequeño recargado en el amplio sillón, dio algunos pasos hasta abrazar al ex esclavista, juntos comenzaron a llorar aún más fuerte mientras Strange se hacía cargo del adorable bebé.

Bucky y Nakia estuvieron conversando por horas, el castaño la quería convencer de que todo era una locura, que no podía abandonar a su pequeño, ella insistía en que era tanto su amor por Azari que no podía obligarlo a vivir en una familia de mentira, con una mujer que no estaba preparada para ser madre.

Finalmente gracias a la intervención del médico, la mujer acepto quedarse un par de días y pensar bien las cosas, haciendo que Bucky sintiera un peso menos en el corazón, estaba seguro que él haría que Nakia recapacitara, además, el príncipe de Wakanda de seguro había seguido a su esposa y en algunos días se plantaría frente a su puerta, solo rogaba que no lo culpara de nada, se estremeció ante ese último pensamiento, especialmente al recordar sus primeros días en ese lugar, su espalda aún quemaba y la fría celda se aparecía en sus pesadillas.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Nakia cada vez estaba más relajada y más apegada a su hijo, Bucky estaba seguro de que ya había desistido de su tonta idea, de seguro era la presión de ser princesa y próxima reina de un gran imperio lo que la había llevado a pensar aquellas locas ideas. Nakia se la pasaba recorriendo la ciudad como una chiquilla curiosa, no dejaba de preguntar cosas a Tony, Steve o Strange, sus ojos se iluminaban cuando relataban los lugares que habían visitado.

Una fuerte tormenta se había desatado, Bucky se despertó producto de los truenos, se acurrucó aún más en sus frazadas mientras recuerdos de su pasado lo atormentaban. Escuchó un fuerte llanto, de seguro Azari se había despertado por el ruido, pero el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, haciendo que Bucky preocupado fuera en su ayuda, el hombre ahogó un grito.

El pequeño niño estaba cuidadosamente envuelto en frazadas, junto a dos sobres a su lado, no era necesario leerlos para saber lo que había ocurrido. Salió disparado, esperando encontrar a Nakia y frenar su locura, pero ya no había rastros, ella se había ido y había dejado en sus manos el futuro del nuevo descendiente de Wakanda.

 

Strange no daba crédito a lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, Bucky se estaba tomando muy a pecho los cuidados del pequeño, quien por cierto parecía tener un extraño cariño por el castaño, se acurrucaba en su pecho y le balbuceaba con una adorable sonrisa.

—T’Challa ya debe estar por llegar — soltó Tony haciendo que Bucky se estremeciera — apenas Nakia llegó le escribí para informarle — eso último lo dijo algo avergonzado — pensé que era lo mejor — se excusó mientras se escondía en el pecho de Steve, ni siquiera a él le había contado lo que había hecho.

— Y fue lo mejor cariño — lo felicitó Steve mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

— Gracias Tony, si sólo hubiera llegado un día antes — expresó Bucky preocupado mientras se abrazaba a si mismo — tengo miedo — terminó de expresarle a sus amigos mientras se ponía a llorar — yo no hice nada, nunca quise esto, no quiero que me culpe de algo que no hice — sotó frustrado mientras Strange iba a consolarlo, él era quien más sabía que de todo lo que había pasado el ex esclavista.

— Ese bastardo no te tocara ni siquiera un pelo, no lo dejaría, Everett tampoco — soltó con confianza el médico, estaba seguro de que él perdería a los pocos golpes pero su novio era un militar de excelencia y bastante temido por cierto.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales lentamente Bucky se estaba haciendo la idea de tener un pequeño niño en el hogar, y si era sincero adoraba cuidar a Azari, ver su carita, darle mimos y sobre todo acunarlo en su pecho, no podía entender como Nakia se había privado de todo ello. Aún no abría la carta que tenía su nombre, era algo idiota pero no se sentía listo de leer lo que aquella mujer le había dejado.

Steve tenía a Azari entre sus brazos mientras Tony le hacía muecas graciosas, Strange por su lado estaba preparando el té de la tarde, costumbre que había adquirido luego de sus años de estudio en Inglaterra.

Fuertes golpes se escucharon en el hogar de Bucky, de un golpe en castaño botó la bandeja con bocadillos que llevaba, la visita que tantos días había temido de seguro estaba en esos momentos frente a su puerta.

Tony y Stephen fueron a abrir, no dejarían que el moreno le hiciera algo a Bucky, ni siquiera le dejarían gritarle.

— ¿Qué mierda haces con este idiota? Me cambiaste por este — aseguró Strange mientras daba grandes zancadas hasta Ross, no tenía la mínima idea de quien era el moreno que le hacía compañía a su novio.

— Stephen, él es el príncipe de Wakanda — de inmediato el médico se avergonzó y comenzó a disculparse — estoy con él, pues llegó una carta de Tony asegurando que su esposa se encontraría aquí, con Bucky — eso último lo dijo no muy convencido, no tenía muy claro cual era la relación del castaño en todo el embrollo.

— Bucky — fue lo último que soltó el príncipe para entrar corriendo, olvidando todo protocolo, tomando al ex esclavista entre sus brazos, haciendo que él soltara algunas lágrimas, una mezcla de sentimientos habían revuelto su cabeza.

Pero un llanto lo hizo soltar al castaño, para a los pocos segundos tener a Azari acunado entre sus brazos mientras susurraba dulces palabras de amor.

 

— Su alteza, yo no… — Barnes se iba a explicar, su tono de voz demostraba lo nervioso y asustado que estaba, pero sólo logró pronunciar eso cuando fue interrumpido.

— Siempre supe que Nakia me abandonaría, su regalo más sensato fue venir contigo. Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú — soltó de forma sincera mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que Bucky soltara todo el aire comprimido producto de los nervios.

Un fuerte ruido los hizo girar a todos, encontrándose con Bucky inconsciente en el suelo. Strange aseguró que era producto del estrés, intentando tomarlo entre sus brazos, pero T’Challa le gruñó, haciendo que Tony soltara una tonta risita mientras él tomaba a Azari para que así el príncipe llevara a su ex esclavo hasta su habitación. Ross se giró hasta su novio, explicando un breve resumen de todo lo que acababa de suceder.

T’Challa se quedó mirando a Bucky sin dejar de acariciar sus cabellos que ahora estaban mucho más cortos, había ganado algo de peso y se veía más lindo que nunca, cuanto había extrañado acariciar esa tibia piel. Un sobre con una caligrafía ya conocida le hizo llamar la atención, su nombre estaba escrito de forma pulcra, con cuidado lo abrió leyendo más de una vez cada palabra ahí dicha, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, Nakia tenía razón era momento de que estuviera con el verdadero amor de su vida, que se redimiera por sus actos y lograra su perdón.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, había tomado una nueva decisión y nada lo haría cambiar, lograría enamorar a Bucky y juntos serían la familia que siempre debieron.


	8. VIII

Bucky despertó algo desorientado, su cabeza estaba revuelta con recuerdos de su pasado y actuales, dio un salto al encontrarse con aquellos ojos oscuros que aparecían tanto en sus peores pesadillas como en sus sueños más placenteros.

— Amo — Bucky tragó, hace más de dos años que esas palabras no salían de su boca, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían y un par de lágrimas se le escapaban.

— Amor — en ese momento el príncipe de Wakanda lo había tomado con sumo cuidado de la cara, lo estaba tratando como si se tratase de cristal — no vuelvas a decirme de esa forma, nunca más — se acercó con cuidado hasta la cara de Bucky limpiando cada lágrima para finalmente regalar un beso en la comisura de sus labios — al fin podremos estar juntos — lo abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que un sorprendido Bucky soltara un grito.

En es momento Steve abrió la puerta de un golpe y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho pidió de forma dura al príncipe que saliera de la habitación, aunque T’Challa intentó explicarle, Steve que no acostumbraba a ser violento de un solo empujón lo sacó del lugar.

De inmediato Strange fue por su amigo, revisó que todo estuviera en orden, al parecer sólo había sido un descenso en su presión producto del estrés, de todas formas, le pidió reposar durante el resto de la tarde.

T’Challa se encontraba con la cara entre las manos mientras sollozaba, había visto el miedo en los ojos de Bucky, su único amor le temía y nunca podría cambiar eso, lloró aún más fuerte al darse cuenta de que nunca podrían estar juntos. Everett le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda intentando consolarlo, él no era muy bueno para ese tipo de afecto, pero esa su única forma de expresar algo de apoyo al príncipe.

Azari lloraba sin parar, pese a que Steve y Tony intentaron calmarlo el pequeño no dejaba de sollozar, incluso incrementó sus gritos cuando su padre lo acunó entre sus brazos.

— De seguro extraña a su madre — propuso Ross ahora que estaba al tanto de toda la situación, su novio nunca había sido muy específico con la historia de Bucky, mucho menos había mencionado que había un vínculo con el heredero de Wakanda.

— No — Strange fue enfático, nadie lo había visto entrar al salón — ese pequeño quiere a Bucky — propuso ante los incrédulos ojos de todos — se los demostraré.

Tomó con cuidado a Azari, de inmediato el bebé se escondió en su pecho, aunque no dejó de sollozar, sólo que ahora lo hacía más bajito. Everett sintió un repentino deseo por ver a su novio con niños, repentinamente quería formar una familia con el médico, se quedó perdido en sus fantasías siendo ajeno a todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Cuando Strange entró a la habitación, Bucky esbozo una gran sonrisa y su mirada que había sido apagada gracias a la presencia de T’Challa había recobrado el brillo al ver como el pequeño niño le extendía sus manitos mientras balbuceaba.

Lo acunó con su brazo y comenzó a darle besitos en las regordetas mejillas, a los pocos segundos el niño estaba soltando algunas risitas mientras tomaba mechones de cabello de Barnes, quien para ese entonces había dejado atrás todo pensamiento respecto a su tiempo de esclavitud, pues estaba enfocado en hacer que el pequeño dejara de llorar.

Tony que traía el biberón se enterneció al ver la imagen ya conocida, se quedó mirando mientras Bucky en medio de un canto le daba de comer a Azari, el también quería un pequeño, más tarde hablaría con Steve, quizás podría criar a alguno de los niños que vivían en el orfanato donde el aportaban dinero mensualmente, la última vez que había ido de visita con Steve, pues el rubio adoraba ir a jugar con los niños, lo había visto muy entusiasmado hablando un tímido castaño que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Peter Parker.

Los amigos de Bucky se negaban a dejarlo solo, mucho menos cuando T’Challa se negó a abandonar el lugar pese a que el dueño de casa ya lo había echado más de una vez, primero con lágrimas en los ojos le rogó que lo dejara solo y luego con gritos y lanzando cosas contra la puerta de su habitación le exigió que se fuera de su morada, pero el príncipe era obstinado y no se iría de ahí, no hasta recuperar al amor de vida.

— Ya no soy tu esclavo — gritó llorando — toma a tu hijo y vete de mi casa, por favor déjame en paz — terminó de gritar ahogando un gritito al pensar que Azari sería alejado de sus brazos, ya que ese pequeño niño que le había dado una paz que no sentía desde hace años. Pero Azari debía volver con su padre y a su reino, dónde pertenecía, no al lado de un inútil manco cómo él.

— No me voy de acá — se arrodilló frente a la cama de Bucky quien en ese momento tapaba a un dormido Azari — no hasta que me escuches, Bucky por favor.

Bucky suspiro y se giró en su cama, estaba cansado y no tenía ánimos de enfrentar a un príncipe caprichoso, uno que era dueño de su cabeza y su corazón.

Despertó de golpe por culpa de un trueno y sus pesadillas, sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar mientras gracias a la luz que daban los relámpagos se enfocó en mirar y acariciar la mejilla de Azari, aún no lo abandonaba, pero sabía que sería sumamente doloroso pese a que sólo llevaban un par de días juntos.

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un trasnochado T’Challa, rápidamente el moreno se acercó a preguntar si todo estaba bien, haciendo que Bucky lo fulminara con la mirada para una vez más darle la espalda.

— Buenas noches bebé, buenas noches hijo — expresó el príncipe mientras abandonaba la habitación, Bucky estaba seguro de haberse puesto más rojo que una quemadura solar, no era normal recibir ese tipo de apodos.

La mañana siguiente su mesa estaba llena de deliciosos manjares, podía sentir el delicioso aroma del café que tanto le gustaba a Tony, mientras Strange le servía su ya acostumbrado té con leche. Everett le dio un saludo formal, ellos eran los menos cercanos, pero no por eso el político y militar no estaba interesado en su bienestar. Del príncipe no había rastros y él no se atrevía a preguntar.

 

— Fue al centro — soltó Strange sin que nadie le preguntara mientras las mejillas de Bucky se sonrojaban.

— Dame a Azari, ya terminé de desayunar — ofreció Ross tomando al niño entre sus brazos, al principio se sintió algo incómodo, pero lentamente se acostumbró a la cálida sensación.

Bucky que no era tonto, se quedó mirando como su amigo no dejaba de ver a su novio, estaba seguro de que ellos juntos podrían ser una linda familia, tal como él había tenido sus primeros años de infancia.

 

**_Días después_ **

T’Challa se encontraba bebiendo un Whisky junto a Steve y Everett, ambos lo estaban aconsejando de como eran las formas de cortejo en América, que después de todo no eran tan distintas a las de Wakanda. El príncipe quería reconquistar a Bucky, daría toda su fortuna por tener sus labios una vez más.

Mientras en la casa de Bucky el castaño bufaba enojado enseñándole a Strange y Tony todos los obsequios que había recibido, sus amigos sólo se burlaban mientras Bucky les pedía que lo donaran a la caridad.

Esa noche Bucky decidió que ya era momento de afrontar la verdad, le leer aquella carta que durante tantos días había estado en su mesita de noche.

_“Querido James:_

_No cruzamos muchas palabras, pero de una forma marcaste profundo en mi corazón, eres un ser lleno de bondad y fortaleza._

_Pero no quiero que tus ojos alberguen más tristeza y dolor, es momento de que encuentres la paz y escuches a tu corazón._

_Se que no hay motivos o palabras para convencerte de que perdones a T’Challa, pero si en tu interior hay un mínimo de amor, no lo desperdicies, una vez ame y la vida me lo arrebató, no dejes que te pase lo mismo._

_Azari quedó en las mejores manos, porque, aunque tu no lo veas, eres alguien sumamente especial._

_Un abrazo James, y recuerda, la vida sólo es una”._

Bucky suspiro mientras guardaba pulcramente la carta, tenía muchos pensamientos y sentimientos en esos momentos, una parte de él quería olvidarlo todo, pero otra no era capaz, de sólo ver a T’Challa recordaba todas las veces que había sido humillado.

Dio un respingo al escuchar unos gritos, al girarse se encontró con Azari durmiendo plácidamente en la cunita que Tony le había regalado un par de días atrás, quizás había sido algún grito en la calle pero al escucharlos nuevamente logró entender que era de algunos de sus huéspedes y la única posibilidad era T’Challa pues el resto de sus amigos había vuelto a sus obligaciones al notar que las cosas iban relativamente normales, ambos hombres se encargaban del cuidado de Azari pero no cruzaban más que un par de palabras, una relación políticamente correcta como había llamado Everett Ross.

Entró sigiloso en la habitación, encontrándose a T’Challa peleando con las cobijas, habían lágrimas en sus mejillas y su ceño estaba fruncido, de seguro era una pesadilla, Bucky decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo.

— Perdón, perdón, perdón — gritaba llorando con los ojos cerrados — nunca quise hacerte daño, no te mueras, Bucky, amor no me dejes — las palabras salían de su boca haciendo que Barnes se estremeciera al notar de que iba la pesadilla al parecer él no era el único que tenía malos sueños.

Con cuidado le tocó el hombro, hasta finalmente dar unos golpecitos más fuertes que lo despertaran, el príncipe se levantó de golpe y sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente al notar el cuerpo que había a su lado, se abrazó al cuerpo de su ex esclavo y comenzó a llorar en su pecho como un niño pequeño, de su boca no salían más que balbuceos inentendibles.

— T’Challa — llamó Bucky, haciendo que el heredero de Wakanda levantara la cabeza — no sé si algún día pueda perdonarte todo el daño que me hiciste — en ese momento los ojos del moreno se llenaron de lágrimas — pero te amo, me duele y me asusta, pero no puedo dejarte ir — sin darse cuenta Bucky también estaba llorando, desmoronándose sobre el pecho del príncipe, ambos estallaron en un silencioso llanto.

Esa noche hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, no dejaron de conversar hasta que el sol ya se había hecho presente y el frío matutino hizo que Bucky comenzara a temblar, haciendo que T’Challa lo acunara entre sus brazos. Juntos fueron hasta la habitación del castaño, se acostaron juntos con Azari en el medio, poco a poco la calidez los embriagó y lograron cerrar sus ojos.

 

**_Semanas después_ **

— Stephen ¿estás llorando? — preguntó Everett ahogando una risita.

— Cállate enano — le gruñó Strange mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

— Pagaras por eso, cariño — el militar uso la voz que utilizaba cuando estaba en el trabajo, haciendo que el médico sintiera como un extraño calor recorría su cuerpo y sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sabía muy bien lo que esas palabras significaban.

Bucky estaba siendo abrazado por Steve, quien le revolvía sus cabellos y le pedía que lo mantuviera al tanto, por su lado, Tony estaba amenazando a T’Challa, haciendo que el príncipe se encogiera ante las palabras que soltaba Stark, estaba seguro de que él era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

— Gracias por todo, fuiste de gran ayuda — explicó T’Challa a Strange mientras le daba un abrazo, ambos estaban llorando, extrañarían sus días de charlas — pronto vendremos por mamá, apenas esté estable te ruego que me avises solicitó Bucky.

Winifred ya estaba al tanto de la nueva situación de su hijo, aunque con recelo y algunos desaires había terminado aceptando el heredero de Wakanda, sólo bajo la excusa de que lo hacía por Azari, pequeñito al cual ya consideraba un nieto, una gripe de último momento le había impedido viajar, pero ya Ross se encargaría de ir a dejarla apenas estuviera recuperada.

Minutos después los americanos los estaban despidiendo en el muelle, lo último que escucharon fue el grito de T’Challa invitándolos a la boda mientras las mejillas de Bucky se sonrojaban de forma súbita, al parecer ser príncipe tenía sus ventajas.

— Steve, quiero que nos casemos en Wakanda — pidió Tony tomándose del brazo de su novio.

— Lo que quieras amor — el rubio se agachó hasta juntar sus narices de forma tierna.

— Quiero un hijo — fue en ese preciso momento, en el que Stark estaba seguro de que su novio había sufrido un mini ataque cardíaco.

Bucky se encontraba recargado sobre el pecho de T’Challa, Azari se había quedado dormido algunos minutos tras y ellos al fin podían charlar, ya que el pequeñito prácticamente no les dejaba tiempo.

— ¿Cómo es eso de casarnos?

— ¿Lo dices por qué somos hombres? En Wakanda no es lo común pero tampoco está prohibido el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo — se explicó el príncipe.

— Más bien lo decía porque ni siquiera somos novios — Bucky hizo un mohín, mientras hacía una mueca, se sentía como todo un niño caprichoso, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era sentirse amado.

— Quería preguntártelo en Wakanda — T’Challa se arrodilló mientras sacaba una cajita con un lindo colgante de zafiro — James Barnes ¿quieres ser mi novio y el padre de mi hijo? — Bucky sintió como sus ojos se aguaban y de inmediato se lanzó a sus brazos, juntos se comenzaron a devorar las bocas con impaciencia.

A los pocos minutos la temperatura en la lujosa habitación del barco estaba subiendo, el americano con el heredero se estaba besando de forma apasionada, cuando un estridente llanto los hizo separarse de golpe.

— Tranquilo bebé, quiero que hagamos las cosas con calma — T’Challa le besó el hombro — gracias por darme una nueva oportunidad, te amo — y con esas últimas palabras tomó una vez más sus labios para ir en la búsqueda de un sollozante Azari que de seguro ya quería su leche.

Bucky se quedó observando embobado al príncipe cargando al pequeño niño, enternecido por la imagen que veía. Aún debían limar muchas asperezas, dejar atrás el pasado, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que juntos eran una familia.


	9. Final

Cuando Bucky vio el castillo del reinado de Wakanda su corazón se detuvo, de inmediato sintió como dejaba de respirar y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— No me toques — fue lo único que soltó cuando el príncipe puso una de sus manos en su hombro, los recuerdos habían regresado de golpe, terminó devolviendo todo lo comido mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

T’Challa lo miró lleno de angustia, le dolía ver al amor de su vida de esa forma, apretó los dientes frustrado, pues el sabía que el único culpable del estado de Bucky era él, pues era un maldito bastardo.

Minutos después el americano logró calmarse, pero su piel aún estaba pálida y no dejaba de temblar, en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar al príncipe, se sentía nuevamente como aquel esclavo que había sido más de dos años atrás, quería huir a casa, ser abrazado por su madre y olvidar todo respecto al heredero de Wakanda.

Al entrar al palacio y verse recibido por la familia real Bucky no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia, quedarse mirando el piso y de forma silenciosa esperar alguna orden, definitivamente se sentía como un sirviente en aquel lugar, maldecía la hora en que había aceptado volver, en que su cabeza se había llenado de falsas ilusiones, odiaba a Nakia por haberlo vuelto a su pasado, a su condena.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió que unos cálidos lo abrazaban, de inmediato reconoció las caricias de Shuri. No puedo evitar en volverla con su brazo, recargarse en su cuerpo y por primera vez en aquellas tierras extranjeras sentirse tranquilo, la morena siempre le inspiraba tranquilidad.

Pero también fue recibido por la pareja de reyes, ambos le regalaron una sonrisa para luego abrazarlo con cariño, agradeciendo más de una vez haber cuidado a su sobrino, quien en esos momentos ya estaba soltando risitas gracias a las caricias de Shuri.

Más tarde Bucky fue recibido por un gran banquete, los sirvientes del palacio real le daban distintos tipos de miradas, algunos con recelo, otros con amabilidad y algunos con cariño, como el caso de los viejos ancianos que lo habían cuidado en sus peores momentos.

Le asignaron una gran habitación para huéspedes, estaba llena de lujos e incluso le habían puestos sirvientes a su disposición, Bucky se sentía extraño, ajeno a la situación y le estaba incomodando lentamente.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un tímido príncipe quien entre susurros le pidió entrar a su habitación, Bucky siguiendo las viejas costumbres no se pudo negar, pero en esos momentos quería estar solo, no quería ver al moreno, sólo quería dormir, quizás para siempre.

T’Challa no dejaba de parlotear mientras Bucky asistía con la cabeza, sin ánimos de aportar mucho a la conversación.

— ¿Te estoy incomodando? — preguntó el príncipe algo apenado mientras se frotaba la nuca. Bucky sólo abrió los ojos y se quedó sin parpadear, dudando en que responder — lo estoy haciendo cariño — le dio un beso en la frente — descansa, mañana ya será otro día — fue lo último que dijo dejando al ex esclavo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Bucky se abrazó a si mismo, sintiendo como las lágrimas nuevamente corrían por sus mejillas, en ese momento se odiaba, sabía que una parte importante de su corazón estaba enamorada de T’Challa, pero una no menor no estaba de acuerdo con la situación, es más, aborrecía al heredero de Wakanda por todo lo que lo había hecho pasar.

Despertó sudando mientras en su garganta se ahogaban los gritos desgarradores de su pesadilla, una que estuvo más de un año sin hacerse presente, pero luego de la reaparición de T’Challa se presentaba cada noche sin falta, una pesadilla que más bien era el recuerdo de todas las torturas que había vivido.

Shuri miraba con tristeza a su hermano mientras lo consolaba acariciando su espalda, sabía por todo lo que había pasado T’Challa, ella misma había sido su paño de lágrimas las infinitas noches de pesadillas y los tormentos de su pasado, los cuales también fueron muchas veces velados por una amable Nakia, la que en realidad se había hecho una nueva amiga de T’Challa, ella sólo se había acostado con el príncipe una vez, sólo para dejarle un heredero y así evitar que lo obligaran a casarse con una mujer nuevamente, ella siempre había planeado devolverle su felicidad, que su querido amigo volviera a estar con Bucky.

Los días pasaron con calma, lentamente las cosas se estaban tranquilizando y Bucky se estaba acostumbrando a la vida en el palacio, aún era tímido en cuanto a solicitarles cosas a los sirvientes, aunque siempre que lo hacía era con una gran sonrisa y lleno de palabras de amabilidad, lo que hizo que muchos que lo miraran de recelo comenzaran a tomarle a cariño.

Bucky estaba divertido jugando con Azari, quien estaba sentado en el suelo metiéndose a la boca algunos juguetes mientras el castaño lo miraba enternecido, sin poder resistirse a juguetear con sus cabellos.

— ¿Cómo están mis bebés? — preguntó T’Challa acercándose a su hijo y novio, dándole un beso a cada uno.

— Muy bien mi príncipe — pronunció Bucky dándole un fugaz beso en los labios al príncipe, quien lo tomó de la cadera e intensifico el abrazo, ambos se separaron cuando escucharon como Azari daba algunos aplausos en medio de unos balbuceos inentendibles, haciendo que la pareja real estallara en una carcajada.

Los sirvientes del palacio corrían de un lado a otro llevando todo lo solicitado por Ramonda, quien estaba más que feliz organizando la nueva boda de su hijo, una donde si valía la pena hacerlo, pues ella podía ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo, aunque le preocupaba ver tan apagado a Bucky, más de alguna vez lo había encontrado con la mirada perdida, incluso con los ojos aguados, además, algunos sirvientes le habían comentado de los gritos y llantos que se escuchaban por las noches.

— Te ves muy lindo — chilló Shuri lanzándose a los brazos de su cuñado hasta que ambos terminaron estampados en el suelo riendo como si de dos mocosos se tratase, Ramonda lo miraba con una mirada desaprobatoria mientras se disculpaba con los sastres reales.

— ¿De verdad, esto no es raro? — preguntó Bucky, aun no podía creer que en Wakanda el matrimonio estuviere aceptado, en su país eso era una aberración, es más, hasta ahora no había escuchado de otra nación que lo permitiese.

— No es común, pero nunca ha estado prohibido, incluso hace dos años se caso una de nuestras primas con una doncella escudera — relato Shuri de forma amable, mientras ayudaba a Bucky a sacarse los ropajes de su boda.

Ya quedaba menos de una semana para el gran evento, el americano lo único que quería era que sus queridos amigos lo fueran a visitar, ya que su querida madre aún no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo, al menos así, tendría rostros amables con los cuales compartir su felicidad.

 

— Ross ¿por qué no me habías traído antes a este maravilloso lugar? — preguntó Strange mirando todo a su alrededor, observando por demasiado tiempo a algunos sirvientes que estaban a torso desnudo trabajando en el campo.

— Deja de mirar tanto Strange — lo regañó su novio, tomándolo fuertemente de la cadera mientras le daba una mirada desaprobatoria — caminando, caminando — comenzó a repetir mientras lo arrastraba rápidamente, no pudo evitar ponerse algo celoso de los muchos segundos que el médico había dedicado a admirar a los hombres de Wakanda.

— Wow Ross deja a tu hombre respirar — pidió Tony riendo.

— Hey tú tampoco lo haces mal — le gruñó Steve apretándolo a su cuerpo mientras se reía en su cuello.

Los extranjeros estaban felices de volver a ver a Bucky, habían recibido algunos postales de él y podían notar su felicidad, sólo Stephen estaba algo preocupado, pero no había querido comentarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su novio.

Cuando el castaño vio a sus amigos, encargó a Azari a alguna de las sirvientas y salió corriendo a su encuentro, lo primero que hizo fue entregarse a los brazos de Steven, quien le dio un gran abrazo efusivo, a continuación, fue el turno de Tony y finalmente Strange lo abrazó sin soltarlo por algunos segundos, sólo con Everett tuvieron apenas un apretón de manos amistoso.

El prometido del príncipe de Wakanda se encargó de mostrarles el palacio real, haciendo que todos quedaran maravillados de lo bien que Bucky lo estaba llevando, él castaño les sonreía a todos los sirvientes, con saluda con palabras amables y en ningún momento soltó al pequeño Azari, aunque sus amigos se peleaban por cargarlo, extrañaron al pequeño niño que habían cuidado un par de días.

Strange esa tarde no dejó de parlotear con los curanderos reales, aprendiendo cuanto pudiera de hierbas y secretos naturales, Tony como siempre tuvo una amena charla con Shuri, quien le enseñaba su último invento. Mientras Steve y Ross se encargaron de disfrutan una copa mientras discutían de política.

Bucky se escondió por el resto de la tarde en su habitación, repentinamente se sentía asustado, los nervios prácticamente no lo dejaban respirar, estaba hecho un ovillo y algunas lágrimas habían caído. Dio un respingo cuando una cálida mano que conocía muy bien se posó en su espalda, a continuación, sintió besos por su espalda los cuales le hicieron soltar algunas risitas.

Minutos después ambos hombres estaban besándose de forma fogosa sobre la cama, sus labios y lenguas no se separaban en ningún instante y sus pelvis estaban chocando de forma rítmica.

— Hazme tuyo — demandó Bucky entre jadeos, haciendo que el príncipe diera un respingo sin saber que hacer — te necesito adentro, muy dentro mío — explicó Bucky lleno de confianza con los ojos brillantes por la excitación.

— Todo lo que quieras, mi reina — respondió el moreno abrazándolo con más fuerza y devorando sus labios con pasión.

 

Minutos después ambos estaban desnudos, sus manos se recorrían y no dejaban de jadear, se necesitaban como nunca antes, saber que estaban cerca, demostrarse que se amaban y que juntos podían superar el pasado, ser una familia y seguir adelante.

Los gemidos y el sonido del roce de la piel llenaba la habitación, las estocadas eran profundas y lentas, unas llenas de devoción, ambos estaban tomándose su tiempo, disfrutándolo, guardando cada segundos en su cabezas. Sentían una cálida sensación corriendo por sus espinas dorsales, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron rígidos y finalmente juntos ahogaron un orgasmo que los dejó sin respiración.

— Te amo — fue sincero.

— También te amo — esas palabras dolieron al salir de su boca.

 

El día de la boda había llegado, el aroma a flores exóticas llenaba todo el salón, todo el mundo se veía alegre, sus amplias sonrisas lo demostraban.

El príncipe se encontraba sumamente arreglado esperando por su novio, en sus brazos estaba un alegre Azari que tomaba su cara con las manos mientras reía. Ya se acercaba la hora en la cual Bucky se debía hacer presente y eso tenía un tanto nervioso al futuro rey de Wakanda.

Pero los minutos pasaron y nadie llegó, aumentando la preocupación.

— Algo no está bien — susurró Strange en el oído de su novio, para luego salir corriendo en búsqueda de su amigo y ex paciente, de inmediato le siguieron Steve y T’Challa, los hombres subieron los escalones a pasos apresurados, la puerta de la habitación de Bucky estaba trabajada, así que Steve tuvo que derribarla de un golpe.

Dentro no se escuchaba ningún sonido, nada que indicara la presencia del castaño, la ventana estaba abierta y a Strange no le dio un buen presentimiento, a sus oídos llegó el estridente grito de una mujer, de inmediato T’Challa se aproximó a la ventana no creyendo lo que había en el suelo. Strange al notarlo salió corriendo, quizás aún había algo que hacer.

— Murió — fue todo lo que pudo responder Stephen cuando el príncipe entre lágrimas se apróximo.

Ante ellos estaba el destruido cadáver de Bucky, llenó de heridas y la sangre aún tibia, su rostro se veía tranquilo, inclusive como si una tenue sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Steve apretó los puños y entre lágrimas regresó al salón, debía informar de la situación. En cuanto llegó y le dijo a Tony, el castaño se le acurrucó en el pecho llorando como nunca antes lo había visto. Strange fue por los reyes de Wakanda, quienes rápidamente informaron a todo el palacio con lágrimas en los ojos.

T’Chaka abrazó a su hijo, mientras Ramonda lloraba a su lado, el príncipe llorando devastado no dejaba de pedirle perdón al inerte cuerpo de Bucky. Shuri con un apagado Azari entre los brazos lloraba de forma silenciosa. Por algunos minutos no se escuchó sonido alguno en todo el palacio de Wakanda, a continuación, el lugar se llenó de sollozos y gimoteos llenos de dolor.

Horas más tarde Bucky se encontraba recostado sobre una cama de las flores más lindas, estaba vestido con los mejores ropajes. Fue puesto en medio del salón real, en el mismo lugar donde se hubiera celebrado su boda, el salón aún estaba lleno de colores y adornos, pues T’Challa se negó a dejar aquella ceremonia inconclusa, siendo casado con su único amor, dando un suave beso en aquellos labios ya fríos.

El velorio estuvo lleno de cantos y danzas típicas de Wakanda, pero la gente también lloró, se había ido el gran amor del príncipe heredero. Azari entre los brazos de Tony movía sus manitos indicando el cuerpo de Bucky, como si quisiera ir al cálido pecho que tantas veces lo consoló, haciendo que todos lloraran con aún más fuerza.

Bucky fue enterrado con horones en la cámara mortuoria real, T’Challa exigió estar solo, tener unos últimos minutos de tranquilidad con su amor. Con cuidado sacó la carta que pulcramente había encontrado, con sus manos temblorosas la comenzó a abrir, sabía que ese sería el último mensaje de Bucky.

_“T’Challa primero debo decir que te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo más que nada, pero también te odio y una parte de mi nunca ter perdonó, nunca olvidó._

_Luche con todas mis fuerzas contra esos sentimientos, quise olvidar el pasado, enfocarme en el presente y soñar en una vida juntos, pero los recuerdos y la oscuridad me absorbieron, discúlpame amor mío, pero no puedo continuar, se está haciendo cada vez más doloroso._

_Nunca te culpes, lo nuestro no fue más que una ironía de ¿tus dioses o de mi dios? No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa, lo importante es que el algún momento nuestras almas y nuestros corazones se unieron en uno sólo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que te amé más que a nadie, y sé que tú también me amaste._

_Continúa tu vida, Azari te necesita, no pienses en ningún segundo por seguir mis pasos o te juro mi amor, que no estaremos juntos en la eternidad, sin embargo, cuando tu momento haya llegado te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y con mi boca cosquilleando por tomar tus labios._

_Se que serás un gran rey y que sabrás criar en Azari a un digno heredero de Wakanda, pero por, sobre todo, a un humano lleno de valores y amor._

_Te amé, te amo y te amaré, mi príncipe. Un beso al cielo y cada noche te acompañaré, porque nunca te dejaré solo, un hasta pronto mi amor, porque nuestro destino es volver a reencontrarnos._

_Siempre tuyo, James Barnes”._

T’Challa se recargo contra un muro mientras un fuerte sollozo salía de lo profundo de su alma, leyó más de una vez aquella carta de despedida, hasta que algunas lágrimas hicieron correr la tinta.

 

— Siempre te amaré mi Bucky, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo juro — expresó con una sincera sonrisa y lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Miró por ultima vez aquella plaquita que indicada que en esa cripta yacía el cuerpo de su difunto esposo, para luego salir a pasos seguros, le quedaba mucho por hacer, haría de su vida y su legado una acción digna para que su gran amor estuviera orgulloso.

 

 

**_Dos años después_ **

 

— ¿Cómo estás hoy nana Winifed? — preguntó Stephen dando un beso en la mejilla de la anciana.

— Muy bien cariño, me trajiste a mi nieta — preguntó la mujer ilusionada mientras el médico le entregaba a su dormida Rosie.

Winifred seguía entrando y saliendo del hospital, siempre cuidaba por los mejores amigos de su difunto hijo. La mujer lloró la muerte de su Bucky, pero era algo que ella se esperaba, sabía que la última visita de su hijo al hospital había sido una despedida, ella sabía que Bucky estaba muerto desde hace años, que ya le era doloroso vivir, que su destino trágico siempre estuvo escrito.  Nunca culpó a su hijo por haberla dejado, ni siquiera sentía rencor contra T’Challa.

— Hey nana, Rosie te ama — expresó Ross que veía entrando al lugar, depositando un suave beso en la frente de la anciana, mientras miraba embobado como su hija jugueteaba con las manos de Winifred.

— Todos la aman, el pequeño Peter no deja de hablar de ella — comentó Strange riendo, al recordar como el huérfano adoptado por Rogers y Stark le contaba a todo el mundo orgulloso que ahora tenía una nueva familia, incluso una abuelita.

— Stephen cariño, ayúdame a arreglarme, tenemos que a la misa por mi hijo — pidió amablemente la mujer, mientras se levantaba de la camilla.

 

Ese día se celebraría una misa por el segundo aniversario de la muerte de Bucky, sólo estaba presente su círculo más cercano, quienes aún le lloraban. Todos ahogaron un grito al ver a la familia Udaku en el lugar, por primera vez todos estaban reunidos para rezar por el alma de James, Winifred ya no derramaba lágrimas, sabía que su hijo estaba en el lugar mejor, al fin lejos de tanto dolor y de seguro esperando por su gran amor.

— Él siempre te esperara — dijo a su yerno cuando el príncipe la acunó en sus brazos.

— La espera se me está haciendo eterna — se sinceró con la anciana.

— Les queda toda una eternidad juntos, no seas ansioso mi niño — terminó de expresar Winifred con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, ambos se dieron un abrazo que fue eterno mientras sus cabezas se llenaban de los mejores recuerdos de Bucky, el castaño había sido una luz en sus vidas.

Todos se abrazaron al terminar la ceremonia, ahora eran una familia gracias a Bucky, una llena de amor y calidez, tal como lo fue la existencia de James Buchanan Barnes.


End file.
